Dylan
by Malfoysplaymate
Summary: Bella is a single mother living in an abusive relationship. When an accident occurs Bella and her three-year-old son must move back to Forks, Washington.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Bella is a single mother living in an abusive relationship. When an accident occurs Bella and her three-year-old son must move away and end up in Forks Washington. **

**(AU; Cannon Pairings; All Human; Rated M)**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Twilight series that honor belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**_

"Are you sure we shouldn't call the police? I mean look at her," Amanda Howards asked the other nurse as they watched the nine-month pregnant girl being wheeled away the delivery room.

"No, we've already asked. She said she hit a wall," Barbara Miller answered in obvious disbelief.

Amanda scoffed. "Hit a wall Babs? Seriously? I don't think walls cut up your lip and give you black eyes."

Barbara sighed, "I know that Amanda but we can't. Unless she says something, we can't."

"Um, excuse me?" a voice said from behind them.

Both women turned to look at a tall lanky man with light blond hair and green eyes.

"May we help you?" Amanda asked.

"I'm looking for Bella Swan? I got a call at work about her going into labor," The man smiled charmingly.

Barbara and Amanda glanced at each other before turning back to the man. "Are you her husband?" Barbara asked.

"No, I'm her boyfriend and the father of the baby. What room is she in?" the man asked.

"Um, you know, we just finished changing shifts with the morning nurses we're not completely settled in yet. If you head through those double doors across the hall into the waiting area we'll let you know as soon as we find out what room your girlfriend is in." Amanda smiled tightly.

"Alright," the man nodded. "I'll be in the waiting room then."

Barbara and Amanda watched the man walk through the double doors.

"Amanda…"

"He hits her Barbara. You know he's the one that hits her. Let her at least have her baby in peace." Amanda said.

Barbara nodded. "Ok, but a few hours of peace won't change the fact that she'll be going home with him. Or the fact that if that girl doesn't smarten up she wont be the only one sporting a cut lip and black eye in the future."

Amanda sighed. "I know."

"I don wanna go to sleep momma. I wanna be wif you." Dylan murmured as Bella tucked his blanket around him.

Bella smiled down at her son as his big brown eyes closed then opened quickly as he fought sleep.

"It's bed time Cricket. You've been running around all day today. Are you sure you don't want to go to sleep?" Bella asked as her son's eyes drooped even more.

"Yeah momma," Dylan whispered.

Bella bent her head kissed the tip of her baby's nose and ran her hands through his dark hair.

"_Go to sleep my little son, now your day of play is done. Teeth are brushed, pajamas on, go to sleep until the dawn. Lay down now and rest your head, no more bouncing on your bed. Tomorrow is another day, full of brand new games to play. The faster that you close your eyes, the sooner you'll be up to rise. Go to sleep my little son, now your day of play is done. It starts again tomorrow so, off to dreamland now you go."_ Bella whispered the end of the nursery rhyme she'd told her son since he was born.

She watched her three-year-old son's deep breaths as he drifted off to dreamland. His little mouth opened and he let out a loud snore making Bella chuckle softly. Oh, her little baby. He was the best thing that ever happened to her. The only thing she'd ever done right. She'd been making wrong decisions, mistakes, ever since her father died four and a half years ago. Sleeping with Josh two months after her father died was the first mistake. Not leaving the first time he laid his hands on her, the second mistake. And now, now she has a son. Who deserves more than living with an abusive father who pays little to no attention to him. Her little boy with big doe eyes and chubby red cheeks who's so terrified of the man that fathered him that he didn't even call him dad, her third mistake.

Hearing the door slam made Bella jump. She quickly ran out of Dylan's room closing the door behind her to muffle the noise. She walked out watching as Josh stumbled into the house, she could smell the alcohol coming from him from across the room. Of course, it was Friday. Fridays was boy's night.

"Where's my dinner?" Josh slurred as he fumbled with his shoes.

Bella hurried into the kitchen and brought over the meal she made that night. She placed his plate on the dining room table along with his utensils and drink. Once Josh took his shoes off he plopped down onto the chair where Bella set his plate. He picked up his fork then looked down at his plate and frowned.

"What the fuck is this?" Josh asked loudly.

"I-its your favorite. Steak an-and potatoes." Bella answered hesitantly not wanting to upset him when he was under the influence.

"I don't want this." Josh mumbled.

Bella strained to hear what he mumbled.

"What?" Bella asked.

"I DON'T WANT THIS!" Josh roared picking up the plate and throwing it against the wall.

Bella jumped. "Just…Josh calm down. I-I'll make you something else."

"You're fucking USELESS! You stay home all day doing nothing! I WORK! What the fuck do you do! Take care of that little brat! You're FUCKING useless!" Josh screamed.

Bella closed her eyes tightly. "Y-you don't want me working remember? You want me home so I can take care of you." Bella whispered.

"You bitch! You think I can't take care of myself!" Josh screamed.

"Josh, keep your voice down Dylan is sle-"

"Fuck Dylan! I'M the one that's going to starve because you're the most useless girlfriend ever! You can't even fucking cook! The least you can do is make something I LIKE!" Josh yelled.

Bella felt her eyes begin to water. She walked over to the floor where the plate had smashed and began to pick it up.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Josh screamed reaching down and gripping Bella's wrist enough to bruise.

"I'm cleaning," Bella winced as his grip on her wrist tightened.

Pulling her up by her wrist Josh slammed her into the wall. "Don't you FUCKING LISTEN! YOU'RE USELESS!"

Josh slammed her back making Bella hit the back of her head against the wall. Bella cried out just before Josh backhanded her. "I don't know why the fuck I'm with you!"

Josh backhanded her again and Bella felt the metallic taste of blood in her mouth. "Josh please…"

"Momma!" Bella heard the little voice of her son from behind Josh.

Bella felt her heart stop as Josh turned from her and looked angrily at her little boy.

"D-Dylan go to bed." Bella cried.

Her son tried to run to her and Bella watched in horror as Josh shoved him hard. Dylan cried out hitting the wall and sliding down unmoving.

Bella's eyes widened staring at her son's unconscious body. No. NO! Bella felt darkness envelop her.

Bella woke up in a blur. She shook her head. Where was she? She looked down at her hands that seemed to be covered in red paint. How did she get red paint on her hands? Her eyes cleared and she finally noticed the body lying under her and the bloody knife next to the body on the floor.

Oh God. Josh. She could see the knife wounds he had on his body and the fact that he wasn't moving. She looked up and saw the small body of her son still lying down near the wall. She stumbled as she got up walking to her son.

"D-Dylan? Baby?" Bella called as she kneeled down next to her son. He didn't respond to her calls. Shaking her head she got up on shaky feet and with trembling hands picked up the phone. Dialing she waited as the phone rang twice before an operator picked up.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"He suffered a minor concussion when he hit the wall but he should be fine by tomorrow." Doctor Franklin said.

Bella breathed heavy in relief. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Now," Doctor Franklin said turning to Bella. "You need that cheek checked out before you talk to the police."

Doctor Franklin lifted his fingers and began checking her cheek. "T-the police?"

Doctor Franklin stopped checking her cheek and looked into Bella's eyes. "Yes, the police. Josh Roberts is in surgery with multiple stab wounds to the chest and abdomen. I understand," Doctor Franklin said looking over at Dylan then at Bella's bruised cheek. "But, you till need to speak to the police."

Bella nodded slowly and let the doctor check on her. After he gave her medication he directed her to where the police where awaiting her.

"Ms. Swan?" a dark haired officer asked.

Bella felt her hands shake as she looked at the officer. She had never, not once in the four years that she'd been with Josh had she gone to the police. The thought of her son's unconscious body made her square her shoulders. No more. She was done. She wasn't a victim any longer.

"Momma?" Dylan's little voice broke the silence in the car.

Bella looked into her son's eyes in the rearview mirror. "Yes Cricket?"

"Why we leave home?" Dylan asked.

Bella looked into her son's brown eyes exactly like her own. "We're going to our new home. We're living in Forks now."

"Fowks?"

Bella smiled. "Yes. Mommy is taking us to the house that she grew up in when she was your age. You're going to love it there."

Dylan nodded his little face set in a frown. He seemed to be thinking hard.

"Is everything okay Cricket?"

"Is…is Joss comin wif us? In anoder car?" Dylan asked in a low voice.

"Josh?" Bella shook her head. "No, no he's not coming with us. He's gone. He's never coming back."

Dylan nodded slowly. "Momma? I glad he's not comin back. He gabe you lots of boo boos."

Bella swallowed the lump in her throat. "I'm glad too baby,"

Dylan didn't say anything the rest of the ride to Forks. A few hours later Bella pulled up to a small two-story house. She sat back in her seat staring at her childhood home. She never thought she'd be back here. Not since her father died. He had been the best chief of police Forks had ever seen. Though crime wasn't very big in their small town it did happen and Chief Swan never let anything get past him. Bella remembered going to the station with him and hanging out all day at his desk while he worked when she was young. He'd always tell the other officers to look out for her when she got older and began middle school and high school. It was a few days after high school graduation when the accident happened. Her father had been called in about a robbery in one of the houses a few miles away from their home. He got in an accident on his way there and didn't make it to the hospital. He had left her the house and a small sum of money after his death but Bella never touched it. Not until now.

"We here momma?" Dylan murmured waking up from his nap.

Bella jerked from thoughts about her father and turned to her son. "Yep! We're here."

Bella unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the car door. She walked around to the side of the car and opened the door. She unbuckled her son from his car seat and carried him out heading towards the house.

"Mommy's going to show you the house. There's a big yard that mommy used to love to play in when she was young." Bella said as she unlocked the door.

The familiar smell of her old home brought back memories of her childhood. Running around the house, getting ready for school and listening to her dad yell at the TV when his sports team was losing. They wandered around the house as Bella talked to her son about all the cool things they were going to do now that they lived in Forks.

"Can we see the back yawd momma?" Dylan asked as the came downstairs.

Bella smiled. "Of course Cricket."

Bella headed to the back of the house opening the screen door. They stared out into the yard with grass that was just a little too long. Bella looked at her son's wide eyes as he stared at the yard. They'd lived in Josh's apartment and Dylan had never had the luxury of a backyard and Bella knew he'd enjoy it.

"Momma? Can I play?" Dylan asked.

"Let's bring in all our stuff and get settled in then we can play in the yard." Bella said walking in and closing the screen door.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

"Why are we doing this again?" Emmett Cullen asked frowning at the how-to instructions.

"Because," Edward grunted at his brother as he picked up a heavy box full of colorful metal beams. "We made a promise to Alice and we should always keep our promises."

"Right," Emmett answered turning his head at an angle to make better sense of the sheet he was holding. "And you're scared of Alice."

Edward dropped the heavy box next to the partially built jungle gym. "And I'm scared of Alice," he conceded.

Alice Cullen may be a 5'2 pre-school teacher, but if you ever got her angry you'd be safer joining the witness protection program. Edward would rather tough it out with one of the convicts he'd put in jail then deal with an angry Alice.

"You know, the way these people make these instructions nowadays they may as well be in another language. It's so complicated." Emmett complained squinting at the instructions as if that would help him decipher them better.

Edward walked over to his brother and looked down at the sheet. "That's because they _are_ in another language. You're on the Spanish section…and you're holding it upside down."

Emmett turned the sheet over. "Ooooh,"

Edward shook his head. This was going to be a long day.

"Looky momma!" Dylan yelled over at his mother as he swung back and forth on the tire she had tied to the oak tree in their backyard.

"You look great baby! Be careful ok?" Bella yelled back from the porch as she watched her son play.

It had taken her a few months to get properly settled into her home but she finally felt like things were slowly falling into place. She had a job interview at a small law office as a secretary in a couple of days and Dylan was due to begin pre-school next month. Though Bella felt good about the place she was in she still couldn't shake the nightmares that plagued her every time she went to bed. The dream was always the same. Josh getting out of jail and finding her in Forks.

Bella knew he didn't know where she was, she knew he was still in the hospital recovering from her actions and she also knew he would go straight to jail after, but that didn't stop her from being afraid. She had a feeling he wouldn't give up and leave her alone so easily.

"I'm so sorry Bella! My brother is…" Bella tuned out Victoria as she continued to explain why she couldn't watch Dylan for the two hours it would take for her to go to her interview. "And my mother told me I couldn't-"

"It's fine Victoria," Bella said cutting of the younger girl's rant. "I'll figure it out. I have to go."

Bella hung up before slumping down on her couch and putting her head in her hands. What was she supposed to do now? She had nobody to watch Dylan for her in such short notice and she couldn't miss this interview. Sighing she stood up to get her son ready. As unprofessional as it was she couldn't do anything about it, he'd have to come with her.

Bella walked into Cullen & Hale half an hour later squeezing her son's hand softly as the entered. She'd had a serious talk with him about how important this job was for them and how he needed to be on his best behavior. She hoped this wouldn't automatically disqualify her from the job.

A woman with kind eyes and a short pixie hair cut looked up at her when they came in from behind a mahogany desk.

"Hi! Welcome to Cullen & Hale. How may I be of service?" the girl said smiling.

Bella smiled back. "Hi, my name is Isabella Swan. I'm here-"

"Hi! Was you name?" Dylan's little voice cut her off.

The woman leaned over her desk then grinned when her eyes settled on the cute little boy. "Oh my. Well aren't you the most handsome boy I've ever met. My name is Alice. What's yours?"

"Dylan! My momma bringed me here coz she haf an impterview and is portant for us so I gotta be a good boy till she finish." Dylan babbled loudly exactly what Bella had said to him on their way to the office.

Bella closed her eyes tightly. She could feel the job slipping through her fingers with every word her son spoke.

Bella sighed opening her mouth before the woman could give her the whole 'don't call us, we'll call you' thing.

"I'm sorry. I know it's unprofessional of me to bring my son, but we just moved here a few months ago and I don't really know anyone. I had a babysitter set up, but she couldn't come because her mother said she couldn't and she has a brother...or something." Bella stopped herself from speaking when she realized how she sounded.

"Look, I'll just be on my way." Bella said turning to go.

"Hey wait! Isabella right?" Alice asked before Bella could leave. "It's ok, I understand. Just take a seat and I'll go inform Mr. Cullen that you're here." Alice said standing up and going through a door behind her desk.

Bella sat down stunned that the woman was going to let her stay. Dylan happily climbed onto his mother's lap blissfully unaware what was going on around him as he played with the race-cars his mother brought for him in her purse.

"Isabella?" Alice called her from the door. "Mr. Cullen will see you now. If you feel comfortable you can leave Dylan out here with me. I'll watch him for you." She offered.

"Oh, thank you. That would be great." Bella smiled gratefully at her before kneeling down to speak to her son. "Mommy's going to go speak to Mr. Cullen now, be a good boy for Alice until I'm done okay?"

Dylan nodded before giving her a kiss. "Kay. Lub you."

Bella smiled. "I love you too."

Alice grinned at Bella pointing her to the door on the right-labeled Cullen. "Thank you again Alice."

"No prob. I'm very good with children. Good luck." Alice answered.

Bella took a deep breath before stepping through the door. Behind a large desk sat a handsome man probably in his late forty's with blond hair and sparkling green eyes. He stood up as Bella came in smiling brightly.

"Isabella Swan? I'm Carlisle Cullen."

Bella smiled gratefully. "Thank you for seeing me considering…"

Carlisle waved it off. "It's alright, Mrs. Swan. Thing's happen."

"Oh, it's Ms. I'm not married." Bella answered.

Carlisle nodded. "Alright Ms. Swan let's get started shall we?"

Carlisle proceeded to ask Bella questions about her previous jobs and why she wanted to work for his law firm. Bella answered honestly about her lack of experience. She spoke freely about not having a job for years since her son was born but, what she lacked in knowledge she made up for in hard work. She explained how she was a quick learner and would not let him down if he gave her a chance. Carlisle listened carefully his face neutral.

"Alright, Ms. Swan. I have one last question and that is concerning your son." Carlisle said as she finished speaking.

Bella felt her heart drop. "S-sure."

"If you were to get this job would you have someone to watch your son during work hours? We work nine to three here." Carlisle asked.

"Oh! Yes, he'll be starting pre-school the first of the month. It's from eight to three thirty. I could find a babysitter until then." Bella answered.

Carlisle nodded. "Ok, Ms. Swan. That'll be all. We'll be in touch."

Carlisle got up putting his hand out. Bella got up and shook his hand. "Thank you." she said before letting herself out.

_God I hope I get this job. _Bella thought as she stepped through the door leading to the receptionist area.

"…and den momma said we gets to color and play wit all the oder kids and we get naps and all dis fun stuff." Bella heard her son say.

They were both sitting on the carpet in front of the desk racing cars back and forth to each other.

"That sounds wonderful!" Alice answered. "You know, I'm a pre-school teacher. Maybe you'll be in my class."

Bella watched her son's eyes widen in excitement.

"Yay! Awice! I would lub dat!" Dylan said loudly.

Alice laughed. "Well, we'll see what we can do."

Bella cleared her throat. "Thanks for watching him."

Alice got up. "Oh, it was no problem. I love children. That's why I decided to become a teacher. I'm only here helping my dad out until school starts again in september."

Bella's eyes widened. "Mr. Cullen's your dad?"

Alice grinned and nodded. "Yep. Once he finds a receptionist I'm outta here. I have a feeling that'll be soon." she said knowingly.

"Momma! Is your impterview over?" Dylan asked walking up to her.

Bella picked him up in her arms. "Yes, it's over. How about we go get some ice cream?"

Dylan hopped up and down in her arms. "YAY! Awice! Want some ice cweam?"

Alice smiled. "I'd love some kiddo but I've got to stay and work." she answered before pouting.

"What's your favorite flavor? I'll bring you some. It's the least I can do since you watched Dylan for me." Bella offered.

Alice grinned. "Really? Ok! Um…Rocky Road."

Bella nodded. "Ok, I'll be back in a bit."

It was such a nice day out Bella took Dylan to the park for a bit before heading to the ice cream parlor. She picked up Alice's Rocky Road and got Dylan a big scoop of vanilla with sprinkles. They headed back to the law office, Dylan talking her ear off about how he hoped Alice was his teacher at school. Once they reached the office Dylan ran in ahead of Bella holding Alice's ice cream in a bag.

Bella heard the velvety voice before she saw him. "Alice, Emmett doesn't know the difference between a screwdriver and a wrench. I'll pay someone to do it or-"

"AWICE! I gots you ice cweam!" Bella heard her son scream cutting the man off.

Bella walked in, her eyes going from Alice behind the desk to her son holding the bag of Rocky Road ice cream to a tall broad shouldered man in faded black jeans and a white t-shirt. Bella could see the black lines of tattoos peeking out of the sleeves of his shirt.

The man looked down at her son before his eyes settled on her. Bella held back a gasp. The man was beautiful. His eyes were a deep green, his soft looking copper hair was in disarray as if he'd ran his hands through it, and he sported a five o'clock shadow that made him look like one of those bad boys you'd see on TV.

"Wow! Thanks Dylan!" Alice answered breaking the trance Bella seemed to be in when she spotted the man.

"Who's your new friend Alice?" The man asked glancing from Bella to Dylan.

Alice smiled down at Dylan. "This is Dylan. We're best buds. Dylan, this is my brother Edward."

Dylan looked up at the man. He looked so big and strong. Dylan made sure to look into Edward's eyes. Dylan could always tell when someone was mean or not when he looked into their eyes. Josh always had dark mean eyes, but not this man. He had light nice eyes.

Dylan smiled his face covered in vanilla ice cream and sprinkles and put out his hand. "Hi!"

Edward grinned kneeling down so he was eye level with Dylan and shook his hand. "Hi. That ice cream sure looks yummy. Is that vanilla with sprinkles? That happens to be my favorite."

Dylan looked over at his mother. "My momma boughted me it. And we got Awice ice cweam too. And she pwayed with me cuz momma got an imperview and it was portant and Awice said she goes to da school I'n going to." Dylan spouted to Edward.

Edward laughed. This was probably the cutest kid he'd ever met. Well, it wasn't a surprise to him that the kid was cute with the way his mother looked. Long brown hair, soft looking milky skin, beautiful brown doe-eyes, rosy cheeks, and full lips he could imagine pressing against his own. She was petite, no taller than his sister. He could see nice full breasts through her button down shirt and her small waist flared out at her hips.

"Dylan, come on honey it's time to go." Edward heard her say in a soft voice.

Edward got up and walked over to her, his hand out stretched. "Hi. I guess I'll introduce myself since my rude sister didn't. I'm Edward."

Bella shook his hand. "Isabella, but I prefer Bella."

Both of them looked over at Alice who hummed in contentment ignoring them both as she ate her Rocky Road.

"Bella," Edward smiled. "That's a beautiful name."

Bella blushed. "Thank you."

Edward smirked. "So, you had a job interview?"

Bella smiled softly, "Yeah, my son tends to spew everything without thought. I came in to speak to Mr. Cullen about the open secretary job."

"Did you get the job?" Edward asked.

Bella opened her mouth to answer but before she could someone else did.

"Yes, she did." Carlisle said from the door.

Bella looked over at him her mouth open and her eyes wide. "I-I did?"

Carlisle smiled and nodded. "I was just going to have Alice call you to come in tomorrow for training."

"Oh my God. Thank you!" Bella said happily.

Dylan walked over to Carlisle grinning as he put his little hand out. "Hi! I'n Dylan. Was you name?"

Carlisle grinned down at Dylan and shook his hand. "My name is Carlisle."

"My momma boughted me ice cweam cuz she tab an impterview and it portant and we got Awice ice cweam cuz she watch me and I was good. And Edwawd like spwinkles on ice cweam like me. Do you like ice cweam?" Dylan said as he showed Carlisle his melting vanilla ice cream.

Carlisle laughed. "Yes, I do like ice cream. And I'm glad your momma came today because she has a job with me now."

Dylan's eyes widened. "Yay!"

"Oh, Esme would love you to pieces." Carlisle said smiling at Dylan.

Edward grinned at Bella as they watched Dylan and Carlisle talk. "My dad is going to kidnap your son and take him to my mother. Who will then spoil him to the point of ridiculousness then badger us about not giving her any grandkids."

Bella blushed again, he had a wonderful smile, "Oh, well I have to get home. I have to look for babysitters. The girl that was supposed to watch Dylan cancelled on me this morning, hence the reason why my son accompanied me to my interview." she said.

"Oh," Edward nodded. "Does your husband or boyfriend work all day…."

Bella shook her head quickly. "Oh no, I don't have a husband or boyfriend. It's just Dylan and I."

"Oh! me!" Alice said jumping up from her desk, finally done with her ice cream and paying attention to them again. "I'm not going to have anything to do! You're going to be here now. I can watch Dylan while you work! Oh please Bella!"

"I don't know Alice…I don't want to burden you." Bella began.

"It's not a burden!" Alice answered. "I would love to."

"Well, if you really don't mind." Bella conceded.

"Great! I'll pick him up tomorrow at 8:30. We're going to have so much fun!" she said to Dylan.

Dylan grinned. "YAY!"

Edward chuckled. "Those two will get along great."

Bella smiled. "Well, we've got to get going. Come on Cricket, say goodbye to everyone."

Dylan hugged Alice. "Bye Awice! We pway tomowow."

He then walked over to Carlisle and to Bella's surprise gave him a hug too. "Bye Carwile."

Last but not least he walked over to Edward and raised his hands to be carried. Bella watched Edward pick up her son without hesitation. She tried to hold back her tears as her son was picked up and hugged by a male for the first time in his life.

"Bye Edwawd." Dylan said after Edward put him down.

"Here you go," Alice said handing her a post it with her phone number on it. "Call me tonight!"

"Thank you," Bella said softly trying to hold back her tears. "Thank you Mr. Cullen. I'll see you tomorrow bright and early."

"It was nice to meet you Edward," Bella said glancing up at him then looking away quickly.

"You too Bella," Edward answered.

While driving them home Bella finally asked Dylan the question that had been plaguing her since they'd left the law office. "Cricket?"

"Yeah, momma?" Dylan answered from his car seat.

"Why did you ask Edward to pick you up and hug you?"

Bella held her breath as he answered. "Cuz, momma, he gots nice eyes. Not mean ones like Joss. He no give us boo boos momma."

Bella couldn't hold back the sob that escaped her. Oh, her poor baby.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bella tucked Dylan to bed that night before ringing Alice. She was slightly nervous, Josh had never allowed her any friends when they were together and she didn't really know how to act. The phone rang twice before Alice's cheerful voice came on the line.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Alice. It's um, its Bella." Bella said gripping the phone tightly.

"Hey! I'm so glad you called. How's Dylan?" she asked cheerfully.

"He's good. I just put him to bed."

"Great! So, I'll pick him up bright and early tomorrow. I was thinking of taking him to the park then maybe to my mother's house. Apparently my dad had spoken to my mom about you and Dylan and she's dying to meet him." Alice said.

"Are you sure? I mean they won't mind?" Bella asked tentatively.

"Of course not! After you're done with work I'll come pick you up and we can have lunch! Oh, it'll be so great. I'm so excited!" Alice answered.

Bella couldn't see her but she had a feeling Alice was hopping up and down in excitement.

Bella laughed, "Okay, well, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Great! Bye!" Alice answered before hanging up.

Bella put the phone down and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath to calm the nerves that were threatening to take over her when she thought about what tomorrow would bring, She hoped she didn't let Mr. Cullen down.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDD

"_Bend over baby," his soft velvet voice whispered in her ear. "Let me make you feel good."_

_Bella trembled in his arms; her back was pressed against his smooth warm chest as he cupped her breasts._

"_Don't you wanna come baby?" he asked as he plucked her nipples making Bella arch her back._

"_Yes," Bella hissed._

_Before Bella knew it she was bent over her desk at Cullen & Hale. She had no warning as he plunged into her wetness making her cry out loudly. He pounded into her relentlessly, brining her closer and closer to the brink. _

"_Scream my name baby," he growled through gritted teeth. "When you come over my cock I want those pretty pink lips to scream for me."_

"_O-oh, o-oh, G-God," Bella could barely speak as he thrust in and out of her._

_One of the hands that had been gripping her waist reached around her to rub her clit furiously._

"_Now. COME NOW!" he roared thrusting impossibly deep inside her and pushing her over the edge as she felt his cock pulsing and spurting in her pussy._

"_EDWARD!" She screamed as her walls gripped him never wanting to let go._

Bella gasped as she sat up in her bed. She'd never in her life had an erotic dream. Bella couldn't believe how much of an affect Edward Cullen had had on her. She'd met the guy for all of ten minutes and she was already having dreams about him.

Glancing at the clock she realized it was almost time for her to get up anyway and decided to just head to the bathroom for a shower.

After she was dressed and ready she woke Dylan up and got him ready as well. She packed a bag for him with extra clothes knowing her son would end up getting himself filthy somehow.

"Momma? Can I hab ceweal?" he asked once they reached the kitchen.

Bella smiled, "Of course baby," she poured both of them a bowl of Cap'n Crunch as they waited for Alice.

Ten minutes later the doorbell rang.

"Awice is hewe!" Dylan said happily and ran towards the door.

Bella ran after him knowing he had a habit of opening the door without waiting for her. She got there just in time to see him pull open the door and squeal as he jumped into Alice's arms.

"Hi Dylan!" Alice said hugging him tightly.

"Dylan! How many times do I have to tell you to wait for mommy before opening the door?" Bella scolded.

Dylan pouted, "But, momma I knowed it was Awice."

Bella shook her head in exasperation. "Hi Alice,"

Alice grinned. "Hi Bella! Are you ready for your first day at work?"

Bella took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes,"

"So, I was thinking, I'll give you a ride to work and pick you up for lunch after." Alice smiled.

Bella nodded, "Okay, that would be great."

"Awesome! Let's go!" Alice said grabbing Dylan before they both ran to her car.

Bella shook her head smiling. She really was a big kid.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Edward was just finishing up his paperwork before going home for the day when his captain called him into his office. Edward wondered what Chief Clearwater could possibly want as he walked through the door.

"Yes sir?"

Chief Clearwater looked up at one of his best officers. Edward had worked every day since he started as a rookie four years before. Whether it be day or night, holiday or not he was at the station. Even when Harry had given him his day off Edward would always be on call and made sure to take extra shifts for the officers with wives and kids. Harry knew Edward would be the best man for the job, not only would this assignment give him the much needed time off of the station that he needed, but Harry would be fulfilling the promise he made his friend.

"Sit down Edward."

Edward sat the confusion clear on his face.

"I've got a special assignment for you," Harry began.

Edward nodded waiting patiently for his captain to continue.

"It's actually more than an assignment, its a personal favor to me. I know you'll do an excellent job." Harry said.

"Of course sir, what's the assignment?" Edward asked sitting up straighter in his seat.

"Before I let you know, I'm going to tell you a story. Twenty years ago I began working as a rookie here. The Chief of police at the time was one of my good friends, Charles Swan. He was one of the best men I've ever had the pleasure to work with. Charlie took his job seriously and worked as much as he could. He was a single father though so there were plenty of times when he would bring his little girl with him to work. She was the sweetest little girl you'd ever meet, big brown eyes, pink cheeks, and crooked pigtails thanks to her dad. Charlie loved his daughter more than life itself and he always had us keep an eye on her as she grew."

Edward smiled. He could imagine the little girl running around with her dad's chief hat on and for the first time felt like he was ready for a child of his own. Sure, he'd dated women, but never felt like he wanted marriage and kids until now.

"We did the best we could watching out for her but nothing could have prepared us for that night four and a half years ago. A robbery was called in a few days after little Bell's high school graduation ceremony, Charlie went alone of course, the man was always too stubborn to ask for help. I was about to go home for the night when I recieved the call. Charlie had been in a terrible car accident. A drunk driver had barreled through a red light and hit Charlie's car head on. I arrived just as they were transferring him into the ambulance," Harry paused, taking a deep breath as he remembered the bloody mess his best friend had been.

"I rode in the ambulance with him as we raced to get him to the hospital. He had reached for my arm, gasping for breath as he tried to get out words. He asked me to watch out for his little Bell and make sure she was always taken care of. He took his last breath a minute later."

Edward absorbed his Chief's words. He could only imagine what it would feel like to know you're leaving your child behind.

"Little Bell disappeared soon after. I tried to find her, to keep my promise to Charlie but she _is_ her father's daughter. I hadn't heard anything about her, but I made sure to keep everyone alert if they were to find out anything. Now finally, four years later, one of my men called in about a sudden move. Little Bell has moved back to Forks, to her old house. Imagine my surprise when I drove past to see for myself when I saw her walking into her house with a little boy, the spitting image of her. It was wonderful to see she was alright but now I have two people to look after. This is where you come in, I've asked Jacob Black to take over all your open cases from this day forward. You will essentially be Bella's personal bodyguard. She can't know this of course, if from what I remember she's more of a mule than her father and would not take kindly to having someone keeping an eye on her. I've made my promise though so," Harry finished.

Edward sat there absorbing everything his Chief had just said. Bella. It was too much of a coincidence. The brown eyed beauty he'd met yesterday and her adorable son were the late Chief Swan's daughter and grandson. He hadn't been able to get them out of his head. And now his Chief wanted him to keep an eye on them?

"So, what is it that you would like for me to actually do? Follow them around discreetly? Keep tabs on her?" Edward asked.

Harry sighed, "Well, it doesn't have to be discreet per say. Get friendly, gain her trust and make sure she and her son are well taken care of. Find out where she's been all these years, you know get to know her."

"How long?"

"A month should be enough time until she's all settled in. You've never taken a day off or vacation in your life so look at this as a small leave." Harry answered.

The phone rang before Edward could say anything else, the Chief picked up the call and waved Edward off. Edward got up and shut the door his mind still on everything he'd just heard. Poor Bella, losing her father at such a young age. The Chief didn't mention a mother at all so he assumed she was out of the picture. Even now at thirty years old Edward couldn't imagine something happening to one of his parents. Even then if God forbid something where to happen to them he had his brother and sister. Bella had no one, she was all alone with her son.

Edward picked up his belongings from his desk and waved goodbye to some of the guys as he passed. He looked down at his watch, 1:30. He decided to he'd to his parents for a bit before he figured out how he was going to go about fulfilling his assignment.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Alice grinned at the beautiful little boy as they walked towards her parents door. He spoke non stop about his mommy, his toys, pre-school, the backyard, the sky, trees, anything you could possibly think of. He was such a smart inquisitive little thing and she noticed how much he seemed to glow whenever she praised him or gave him a hug. Alice loved children and enjoyed her morning with Dylan. They went to the park, the ice cream parlor, and even visited her classroom. Dylan was so excited to be there that Alice knew she would pull all the strings she had to to get the little boy in her class.

"Dis is you house?" Dylan asked staring up at the giant house. It looked like it could fit four of his house!

"This is where I grew up little one. It was my mom, dad, and my two brothers. You met Edward and you're gonna meet Emmett when they get home." Alice smiled then knocked on the door.

Esme Cullen pulled open the door to her house and her hands automatically flew to her mouth. What a cutie!

"Dylan, this is my mom Esme. Mom this is little Dylan." Alice introduced.

"Hi! Mesme!" Dylan greeted.

Esme gasped, "Hi! Oh, can I have a hug?" she asked bending down so she was to his level and opening her arms.

Dylan looked into her eyes for a minute before smiling and running into her arms. Esme squeezed him tightly then stood up taking his little hand and leading him inside.

"Well, I'll just shut the door then?" Alice called after her mother as she walked towards the kitchen.

"Thanks dear," Esme said absentmindedly. "So, Dylan, do you like cookies?"

Dylan jumped up and down. "Un huh! My mommy maked me cookies a lon time ago!"

Esme grinned. "A long time? When was the last time you had cookies?"

Dylan thought about it tapping his finger against his little chin, "Um….thirty gazillion days ago."

Esme laughed, "Well, we have to remedy that. I just made an assortment of cookies for you."

Dylan grinned, "Wow! Tank you! I lub absorted flavor. That's my favorite!"

Alice chuckled as she walked into the kitchen. "You do huh? Do you know what assorted means little one?"

Dylan shook his head.

Esme brought out her large plate of chocolate chips, sugar, double chocolate, and sprinkled cookies. She kneeled down with the plate showing Dylan whose eyes got wide as saucers.

"Assorted means lots of different kinds," Esme smiled.

"Woah," Dylan said quietly.

"Go on. You can pick out two of them then have some more later." Esme said.

Dylan chose a sprinkled and chocolate chip cookie first.

"'ank woo Mesme." Dylan said with his mouth stuffed.

"Your'e so welcome precious," Esme answered.

Esme placed the cookies on the table and went into the fridge to give Dylan a nice cold glass of milk. Dylan had climbed up on the bar stool of her kitchen island and swung his feet happily has he munched on his cookies. Esme made sure she put a fun silly straw in his glass before placing it in front of Dylan. His eyes shone with happiness and he turned to grin at Esme with chocolate all over his mouth and teeth.

Esme grinned back then turned to Alice, "Oh, my god. I love him!" she said reaching over to run her hands through Dylan's soft brown hair.

Alice laughed, "I knew you would,"

"So, tell me everything! Dad didn't really go into details," Esme said excitedly as she sat in the barstool next to Dylan.

Alice reached for a cookie before answering, "Her name is Isabella but she prefers Bella. She came in for a job interview yesterday at dad's. Her baby sitter had cancelled last minute so she had to bring Dylan in with her for the interview h-"

"Momma had an impterview and I was good and it was portant and I gottet ice cream and Awice gotten ice cream and Eward like ice cweam wit spwinkles and me too and and and Awice say she gonna be my teachew" Dylan interrupted.

Esme sighed, oh how she loved children. "Edward was there?"

Alice grinned, "Yes, and so I went and explained to dad about the situation and you know dad, so I watched Dylan while she had her interview even though I knew dad would hire her. He's got such a soft spot for children. Anyway dad told her she had the job when she returned with my ice cream for watching Dylan and that's where Dylan met Edward."

Esme's eyes gleamed, "What did he think of Bella? Did he think she was pretty?"

Alice rolled her eyes, "Mom, I don't know. Don't even think about it."

Esme gasped looking affronted, "What do you mean?"

Alice raised her eyebrow, "Mom, you know what happened the last time you tried to set Edward up,"

Esme huffed, "Yes, well, he just doesn't know whats good for him thats all. What am I supposed to do? I don't know what's wrong with you kids! I want grand babies! Emmett and Edward don't look like they're going to settle down anytime soon, and you and Jasper aren't producing!"

"Mesme? Wat granbaby?" Dylan asked curiously.

Esme turned to Dylan, "Well, when mommy and daddy have a baby, mommy and daddy's parents become grandparents to the baby. So, the baby is their grand baby."

Dylan sat thoughtfully, "Momma no have pawents. And, And, Joss he's no daddy."

Esme frowned looking up at Alice, "Joss?"

Alice shrugged, "Dylan, who's Jo-"

"Mom! Are you home?" They heard from the foyer.

Dylan gasped before scrambling off the bar stool. "Thas Eward!"

He ran off leaving a stunned Esme and Alice behind.

"Wow, he's really taken to him huh?" Esme said smiling slowly.

Alice nodded.

"Hmm, I'll be a grandmother yet!" she grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you so much for those of you that reviewed. It makes me happy that you like my story. :) Hope you like this chapter!**

Chapter 4

Edward heard the little patter of feet before he saw him. Dylan came running out of the kitchen as fast as his little legs could carry him. Edward didn't realize he was kneeling down with his arms open to catch him until Dylan almost knocked him down with the force of his little body. Edward hugged him tightly chuckling into the boys soft brown hair.

"Hi Eward!" Dylan said once he pulled back.

"Hey little man!" Edward answered.

He lifted Dylan into his arms and walked into the kitchen. His mom was grinning widely as he entered.

"Hey ma, Alice." Edward said reaching over to the table and grabbing a sprinkle cookie.

"You look good with a child on your arm son," Esme commented.

"Don't mind her," Alice said rolling her eyes, "She's on her 'I want grand babies' phase."

Edward laughed, "Isn't she always."

"Eward! Awice tooked me in da pawk and fo' ice cweam and and da school and and I wan' her to be my teachew!" Dylan said grinning at him.

"Wow! That sounds like an awesome day! I wish I hadn't gone to work and hung out with you guys instead." Edward answered.

"Wok?" Dylan asked curiously.

"Yeah, I'm a police officer." Edward said pulling out his badge from the clip on his belt and showing it to him.

Dylan grabbed the shiny badge, "Wow! Was a powice of-of-"

"Officer," Edward said helpfully. "I protect everyone from bad guys,"

Esme watched how Edward and Dylan interacted with each other and had to hold back her tears. Her son was so patient and kind. He'd make such a great father. Dylan looked up at Edward with wide eyes, Esme could see the boy looked at Edward like he was some sort of hero.

"Pwotect from bad guys?" Dylan asked softly as he glanced down at the badge again.

"That's right," Edward smiled.

"Alright mom, we've gotta go." Alice said.

Esme turned quickly to look at Alice, "What! why?"

"I promised Bella I would pick her up for lunch after work. She'll be done at 3:30." Alice answered.

"You guys can have lunch here! I'll make your favorite." Esme coaxed.

"Mom, I don't know if she'll be comfortable with that." Alice answered.

"Pish tosh! I want to meet Bella and Dylan can stay and help me cook while you go get her," Esme's eyes widened. "As a matter of fact you don't even have to go anywhere. Give me a sec."

Alice and Edward watched their mother pick up the phone on the counter and dial quickly.

"Hi honey! How's work?…That's wonderful…and Bella how's she doing on her first day?….Great! Listen that's what I called you for, Alice was supposed to pick Bella up for lunch but I asked her to stay and I'd cook…oh would you?…Thanks hon. Love you too. Bye." Esme grinned. "All settled! Your father is driving Bella over after they close up."

Alice shook her head smiling. Her mother always got what she wanted.

"Alright!" Esme said clapping her hands. "Edward hand me Dylan while you go up to your old room and change out of your work clothes. And put that thing away," she said looking pointedly at Edwards gun on the side of his hip. "Alice, can you call your brother and husband and see what time they'll be home then pull out the fixings for a salad."

Edward and Alice both did as she asked knowing there was no point in arguing.

"You wanna help Nana Esme cook for mommy and everyone?" Esme asked Dylan as she sat him on the counter next to the sink.

"Yep!" Dylan answered hopping up and down.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Bella had just finished tiding up her desk wondering where Alice was when Carlisle came out of his office.

"Bella?"

Bella looked and smiled. "Yes Mr. Cullen?"

Carlisle smiled. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Carlisle? You did a wonderful job today."

Bella blushed, "Thank you,"

"So, my wife called me and asked to bring you home for lunch. Alice and Dylan are there already." Carlisle said.

"Oh, um ok." Bella answered.

Bella grabbed her purse and waited for Carlisle to close the office. They both hopped into Carlisle's Mercedes and not ten minutes later they were pulling up to a house that Bella could only describe as a tiny mansion. It was beautiful.

Carlisle parked next to a shiny BMW that was parked next to what Bella recognized to be Alice's yellow Porsche. They both got out and Carlisle let them into the house.

"Honey?" Carlisle called.

When they didn't get a response Carlisle shook his head. "They're probably in the backyard,"

He led them through the house, Bella could not believe how exquisite everything was. Each room that they passed was done differently like something out of a magazine. Carlisle opened up beautiful french doors and the sight before her stopped her in her tracks. Alice and who Bella could assume was Esme were sitting in lawn chairs grinning at Edward and Dylan.

Bella felt the tears burn in her eyes at the sound of her little boy's laughter. Edward carried Dylan with his arms outstretched over his head. Dylan had his arms out making plane noises as Edward ran around. Every few minutes Edward would swing him up, down, and around with would make Dylan laugh again.

"Oh! Look who's here!"

Bella looked over at Esme and Alice as they walked over to her. Esme was beautiful with copper colored hair and golden eyes.

"Hi Bella! I'm Esme. It's so good to meet you!" she reached out and hugged Bella tightly. "Oh, I love your son!"

Bella laughed lightly, "Hi. It's nice to meet you too."

Alice hugged her next, "Thanks for letting me watch him. We had so much fun today."

Bella had never had so many loving people around her before. Even when her dad was alive he was never the hugging type. It was a little overwhelming but, nice.

"Momma! Looky momma! I'n a pwane!" Dylan called to her.

Bella turned and grinned when Edward swung him around again. Bella couldn't help but admire as the muscles in Edwards arms tensed as he carried her son. He was wearing black shorts and a cut sleeve shirt that showed off his tribal tattoo perfectly. "Wow, you're a great plane!"

"Let's fly to mommy." Bella heard Edward say before he jogged over to her.

Dylan stretched his arms out and reached for Bella as soon as he got to her. Bella hugged her son tightly never having been away from him for so long.

"Hi Cricket! How was your day?" Bella asked.

"So good momma! Awice tooked me to da park and ice cweam and school and and I hewped Nana wif lunch and and Eward pwayed wif me in da backyawd and and I lub it hewe momma!" Dylan said bouncing in her arms.

Bella laughed. "I'm so glad you had such a wonderful day."

"Hello again Bella,"

Bella heard his smooth voice from beside her and turned to look into his eyes. The man's eyes were gorgeous. Beautiful sparkling green like emeralds.

"H-Hello Edward," Bella answered softly.

"How was your first day?" Edward asked.

"Good," Bella said giving him a small smile.

Edward reached over and tucked some hair behind her ear that had come loose from her bun. "You tied up your hair."

Bella blushed at the feel of his fingers brush lightly on her cheek. She nodded trying to look anywhere but at him.

"I think I like it down…though you look beautiful either way." Edward said softly.

Carlisle cleared his throat, reminding Bella that they were not alone. She glanced down at her son who was snoring softly his head tucked into her neck.

"So! Edward, why don't you show Bella to your old room so she can tuck Dylan in? I'll set the table for lunch." Esme said grinning.

Edward smiled never taking his eyes off Bella, "Sure,"

Bella felt Edward's hand on the small of her back as he led her back through the french doors and to the foyer where they went up a marble spiral staircase. Bella had a feeling Edward was looking at her ass while he followed her up the stairs, but was too chicken to check. Once they reached the top of the stairs Edward placed his hand back on the small of her back and went down the hall to the right.

When he got to the third door he opened it, letting her go in first. Bella didn't know what to expect but this definitely wasn't it. When she thought of his room she pictured baseball posters and half naked women calendars. She certainly didn't expect white walls and abstract paintings. He had a queen sized bed with a fluffy black silk comforter and red pillows. There was a desk on the corner with papers scattered around but what Bella loved the most was the small fire place adjacent to his bed with a large black rug in front of it.

"Wow," Bella said softly. "This is definitely not what I expected when your mom said your old room."

Edward chuckled, "I don't live with my parent's anymore, but when I do stay here I like to feel like a thirty year old man not a fifteen year old boy."

Bella walked over to his bed and laid Dylan on top of the soft blankets. She grabbed the pillows he had and surrounded Dylan with them just in case he rolled.

"He's a cute kid," Edward said next to her ear.

Bella jumped not realizing he'd been so close. She turned around quickly their bodies an inch apart. "T-thanks. I've been told he looks like me but I don't know."

Edward grinned, "Well you _are_ cute,"

Bella blushed.

Edward reached out and ran the back of his hand on her cheeks softly. "You have such a beautiful blush," he said quietly.

Bella swallowed thickly never been complimented by a man before. She had never been popular at school being somewhat of a loner and boys tended to always go for the popular girls. It also hadn't helped that she was the daughter of the Chief of police. She hadn't even gone to her prom, preferring to stay home and hang out with her dad. Josh had been her first everything and we all know how that had turned out.

Bella's heart started beating out of her chest when she realized that Edward was leaning in to her. It had been almost two years since Josh had kissed her and Bella hadn't realized she was trembling. Josh had said she was a prude that couldn't kiss worth a damn and Bella was afraid Edward would think she was terrible at it too.

Edward was staring at Bella's soft pink lips wanting so badly to kiss them. He wanted to know if they were as sweet as he imagined them to be. He was leaning in to her, his eyes focused on her soft lips until he felt her small body begin to tremble. Frowning he pulled back looking into her wide scared eyes. Damn. Maybe the attraction he had was one sided and Bella didn't feel it. He could have sworn he was reading her body language right, but the fear in her eyes clearly told him he was wrong. Edward stepped back giving her room to breath so she wasn't so afraid. He would never force a woman to do anything.

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean to over step my boundaries," Edward said quietly.

Bella bit her lip nervously. She wanted to tell him that she wouldn't mind if he kissed her. She wanted to tell him she just didn't want to disappoint him, see wanted to say she didn't want to be bad at it, but she didn't. She nodded softly instead unable to meet his eyes.

Edward stuffed his hands in his pockets not wanting to make her anymore uncomfortable than she already was.

"Lunch should be set up by now. I'm sure my mom is wondering what's keeping us," Edward said giving her a small smile.

Bella nodded again taking one last look at Dylan to make sure he was okay. They left the door wide open so they could hear Dylan if he called.

"So where's the little guy? I'm dying to meet him." Bella heard just as they reached the dining room.

"Bella and Edward went to put him down for his nap," Alice answered.

There was a large man with black curly hair and deep dimples standing next to Esme. His eyes were a light blue and though he was bulky and looked like he could bench press three of her his big smile made him more approachable. Next to Alice was a tall handsome blonde with kind bright green eyes.

"Bella! Did you put him down okay?" Esme asked.

Bella nodded smiling slightly. She knew it looked sort of forced but she couldn't help it. Edward moved to stand as far away from her as possible once they got into the dining room. Was he angry with her? Josh always got angry with her when he wanted to do something and she was afraid. Maybe he realized how ugly and useless she was. Josh did always say that no man could ever want her. She was useless and not good for even a short fuck let alone good enough for someone to want to be with her. To love her.

"Hi Bella! I'm Emmett, the handsome brother." Emmett said grinning.

Bella smiled again a little more genuine. "Hi,"

"And this is my husband Jasper. He's the Hale of Cullen & Hale," Alice said smiling brightly.

"Hello, I'm glad to meet our new secretary. I had to take care of a client outside of the office, but I should be in tomorrow." Jasper said with a slight southern accent.

Bella nodded. Carlisle was so kind and patient with her and Bella had a feeling Jasper was the same.

"Well, let's eat! Sit! Sit! I'm sure you're all hungry." Esme said settling down at the table next to Carlisle.

"Great! I'm starved!" Emmett said taking a seat next to his mother.

"When aren't you?" Jasper joked sitting down across from him.

Alice sat next to her dad and Jasper. Bella stood awkwardly unsure where to sit. She felt his tingling warmth behind her back before she saw his hand reach around her and pull out the chair next to Emmett.

"You can sit here Bella," Edward said before walking around to take the seat across from her.

Bella glanced up at Edward afraid to see anger in his eyes but he just gave her a small crooked grin. She returned it tentatively her cheeks heating up again.

Bella looked at the large amount of food. There was a big bowl of spaghetti next to another bowl of delicious smelling sauce. There was a plate of both grilled and breaded chicken and a basket of garlic bread. Different kinds of steamed vegetables were on a plate next to a bowl of fresh lettuce.

Bella noticed Emmett was almost done with his plate already and was eyeing more of the chicken. Bella put some veggies and grilled chicken on her plate along with a bit of spaghetti and sauce. Everyone was quiet at first piling food onto their plates. Once everyone had begun eating Esme smiled at Bella.

"So, Bella, tell us about yourself." she asked.

Bella cleared her throat. She felt her cheeks burn as everyone turned their attention to her. "Um, I was actually born here in Forks. I lived here all my life until I was eighteen."

"Oh, really?" Esme answered. "We moved here a few years ago and never looked back. It's such a wonderful little place."

Bella nodded, "Yes, I'm glad I came back. Dylan loves it here."

"Where's his father if you don't mind me asking?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett!" Edward hissed at him when he noticed Bella shifting uncomfortably.

"What?" he said shrugging.

"Um, he's, he's no longer in the picture," Bella said looking back down at her plate.

"Well, it's his loss. That little boy is wonderful," Carlisle said giving Bella a grin.

Bella smiled back noticing where Edward got his handsome smile.

"Momma! Eward! Momma!" They all heard a little voice call from upstairs.

Both Bella and Edward shot up from their seats. Bella was surprised her son would call out for Edward but was even more surprised how quickly Edward responded. Josh had never cared what Dylan needed or bothered with him if Dylan did ever call him.

"I'll um, I'll get him Edward," Bella said softly.

"Are you sure? I can come up with you if you'd like," Edward answered.

Bella shook her head, "It's okay. Continue eating I'll be right back."

Edward watched her go then slowly sat back down. He picked up his fork and had a broccoli have way into his mouth when he noticed his family staring at him. His mom had a a wide grin on her face, along with Alice. His father looked proud of him and Jasper and Emmett both looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"What?" Edward asked.

"Nothing son," Carlisle answered.

Bella walked in a few minutes later carrying a rumpled Dylan. His hair was all over the place and he had a small pillow crease on his chubby cheek.

"Carwile! Awice! Eward! Nana! I was sweeping! Now I woked up." Dylan grinned hopping up and down in Bella's arms.

Everyone laughed at his excitement. Dylan looked over at Emmett and Jasper. "Hi! I'n Dylan! Was you name?"

Jasper grinned, "I'm Jasper,"

Emmett got up walking over to Bella and Dylan a wide grin on his face. "Hi Dylan! I'm Emmett."

Dylan stared up at the big man. He had nice eyes, just like Dylan's Eward did. "Memmet? You so big!"

Emmett let out a booming laugh. "Yes I am little buddy,"

"Eward pway wit me ouside. I was a pwane! Do you wanna pway wif me?" Dylan asked Emmett.

"Sure!" Emmett grinned.

"First you have to eat Cricket. Then you can play for a bit before we go home," Bella said.

"M'kay momma," Dylan said kicking out his feet so Bella could put him down.

Everyone watched Dylan as he walked over to Edward and attempted to climb on his lap.

"Dylan sit on your own seat like a big boy. Edward has to eat too baby," Bella said.

"It's alright Bella, I don't mind my little man sitting on me." Edward said surprising Bella.

Edward picked Dylan up and sat him on his lap. He hugged him tight to him not wanting to admit he'd gotten slightly jealous when Dylan asked to play plane with Emmett.

"What do you want to eat?" Edward asked him.

"Pasghetti!"

Edward laughed, "Pasghetti it is,"

Edward piled a bit of spaghetti onto his plate with sauce. Dylan grabbed a fork attempting to put the spaghetti in his mouth. One noodle actually got into his mouth while the rest plopped down onto Dylan's shirt and the top of Edwards pants.

Bella watched in horror as sauce and spaghetti dripped off of Edward and on to the floor. A flash of what Josh had done to her the last time he had spilled food on himself. Bella quickly ran over to them picking Dylan up and putting him behind her. She grabbed a napkin on to table with a cup of water and began to clean him hurriedly. She kneeled down next to him dipping the napkin in the cup every few seconds. The cup shook in her hands as she trembled.

"He didn't- he didn't mean to," Bella said quietly trying to wipe his pants as fast as she could.

"Bella," Edward began placing his hand on top of hers to stop her.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please." Bella whispered her eyes closed tightly.

Edward looked down at Bella then at Dylan who looked frightened when he saw his mother kneeling next to him. Edward felt anger course through him so strong he had to close his eyes and take a deep calming breath. This wasn't the first time he'd seen a woman react this way. In the line of duty he'd seen a lot and put a lot of men away but the most satisfying men to put away where the ones that hit women. Edward looked at Emmett who's jaw was tight.

Edward pushed his chair back and noticed Bella flinch slightly as if afraid he was going to attack her. He kneeled down next to Bella careful not to touch her.

"Bella? Sweetheart look at me," Edward said softly.

Bella looked up slowly afraid to see the anger in his eyes.

Edward made sure to give her a small smile, "Bella, Bella baby I'm not angry. It's okay,"

"Y-you're not?" Bella asked.

Edward shook his head. He slowly lifted his hands and cupped her face rubbing her soft cheeks with his thumbs. "Bella, I would never, ever, hurt you. But, baby I need you to tell me who has."

Edward heard his mother and Alice gasp from their seats but his eyes never wavered from Bella's teary brown ones. She looked so sad and it just made him want to rip the guy apart even more.

"Joss! Joss gib momma boo boos." Dylan's little voice said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Edward looked over at Dylan who had moved from behind Bella and was now sitting on Esme's lap. His little lip was quivering and he looked like he was going to cry any minute. Edward heard Bella gasp then turned back to look at her just in time to see her burst into tears. It hurt him to hear her cry like that, they were painful heart wrenching sobs and he couldn't hold back anymore. Edward pulled Bella into his arms sitting back so she was curled up on his lap. He held her tight rubbing her back as she cried into his chest.

"It's okay baby, it's okay," Edward whispered.

"Eward?" Dylan's little voice said from behind him.

Edward turned his head, Dylan had gotten off his mother's lap and now stood next to him. He wrung his little hands in front of him.

"Momma cwyin," he said inching closer to Edward.

"I know little man," Edward said reaching out and pulling Dylan into his lap as well.

Dylan snuggled into Edward's chest and brought his little hands up to run his fingers through his mother's hair in an attempt to soothe her. Bella sniffed opening her eyes and reaching out to hold tightly to her son. Her little baby who she loved more than anything was trying to comfort her, _she _was supposed to be comforting _him._ Why was she so weak? When she had finally spoken to the police she promised herself she wouldn't be a victim anymore, that she would be strong. She wasn't. Josh was right. She'd never amount to anything. She was nothing. She was weak.

"I'm sorry baby," Bella whispered to her son, "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you like I should have,"

Dylan looked up at his mother and touched his chubby hand to her cheek. "S'okay momma, Eward pwotect us. He pwotect fwom da bad guys momma."

Edward tightened his arms around them as he heard Dylan.

"Edward?"

Edward turned his head to look at his mother. His family had gotten up from the table. Alice and Esme had tear streaks down their cheeks while Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper looked like they wanted to hit something.

"Edward honey, why don't you take Bella and Dylan upstairs for a bit and come down when you're all ready? I'll start on some tea and think about what we're having for dinner." Esme said.

Edward nodded. He tucked them better in his arms before using the strength in his legs to get up without dropping them. He quickly headed out of the dining room and upstairs to his room. He sat down on his bed against the mahogany frame with Bella and Dylan still in his arms. He didn't want to let them go just yet. He wanted to keep them in his arms just like this for as long as he could, keep them safe as long as he could.

"Edward?" Bella's small voice broke the silence.

"What is it baby?" Edward answered looking down at her sad face.

"I'm sorry," she whispered her hands tightening on Dylan who had fallen asleep in his mother's arms. His little hand was curled around Edwards shirt while his little mouth went to town on his thumb.

"Shhh baby," Edward said caressing her soft cheek. "I don't ever want to hear you're sorry. You didn't do anything wrong."

"I did," Bella answered. "I stayed with him, for four years, when I knew I shouldn't have. I allowed my son to watch his father abuse me when I shouldn't have."

Edward tensed, "Dylan's father?"

Bella nodded, "Josh,"

"Where is he now?" Edward asked trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

Bella shook her head, tears coming into her eyes once again.

"Bella, tell me. I'm a cop Bella I can help you," Edward said.

"No, it's-" Bella began but Edward cut her off.

"Bella, you don't have to be afraid. Baby I'll protect you. Both of you." Edward said adamantly.

"No. He's-I didn't mean to-I don't even remember it-but he hurt Dylan and I couldn't-I couldn't let him." Bella cried.

"Shh, Shh, It's okay sweetheart. Relax. What happened? Start from the beginning." Edward asked rocking her lightly.

Bella took a deep breath gathering up her courage.

"I-I met Josh Crogan four years ago a month after….after my daddy died." Bella began taking a deep shuddering breath. "I was depressed and all alone. I would go to the diner where my dad and I used to eat and sit in our spot every night. That's where I met Josh. He came over to me one day and sat with me. He was so sweet, always very attentive. He would come every night and wait for me. One night he invited me over to his house. He kissed me, I-I'd never done it before so I was scared I'd be bad. When we stopped kissing he said that, that maybe I'd be better at f-fucking."

Edward gritted his teeth but didn't interrupt her.

"I didn't want to, I-I was afraid it would hurt, but-but Josh said he would leave and, and I'd be all alone again. So, I let him do what he wanted. After, after he was done he told me he was going to bed and that I-I needed to go home. The next day Josh came to my house and told me that he was going to leave. He said he needed a change of scenery and was moving to Maryland. He asked me to leave with him, he told me if I wanted to stay in a town where the only person that loved me was dead then it was my problem. So I left with him. Our first night at our apartment was the first time he hit me. I hadn't put the clothes away correctly. I didn't know what to do. I'd never been hit in my life. He said it was my fault, that if I did everything right he would't have had to do that. He hit me a lot after that. I was-I did a lot of things wrong. I found out I was pregnant a few months after, Josh didn't allow me to leave the house or have any friends so the baby didn't get care from a doctor. I snuck out once and managed to get prenatal vitamins from a free clinic.

"Josh hadn't cared for the baby and though I tried to protect my stomach when Josh hit me, there were times I couldn't. I was afraid I would lose the baby, he was the only thing that I knew I'd ever done right and I couldn't let Josh take him from me. The day I gave birth Josh had left for the day. I had been feeling so much pain so I called an ambulance. I had the baby without Josh there and I got to hold my little Cricket without fears. Dylan Charles Swan was born seven pounds even. He had red cheeks and a small mattering of dark hair. He had a few complications when the doctors checked him but they let me take him home. Josh never payed attention to Dylan and Dylan learned to keep his distance from him very early on. A few months ago Josh came home drunk. He didn't like his dinner and began to beat me after some yelling. Dylan woke up and tried to help me and Josh shoved him away knocking him unconscious….I blacked out after that. When I came to I had -blood all over me. I had stabbed him multiple times. I called an ambulance for Dylan and they took them both. At the hospital Dylan had a concussion but he was okay. Josh on the other hand needed surgery and would be recovering for a while.

"The police were waiting for me when I left Dylan's room and I told them everything for the first time. I thought, I thought they would take Dylan from me and put me in jail but they didn't. They could see my cuts, bruises, and scars both old and new and they allowed me a chance to escape. They told me Josh would go to jail after he recovered and that I should use that time to leave and start anew with my son. So, that's what I did. I moved back here, to my old house and, and I'm trying to move forward in my life. I just-I want to do what's right. I don't want to make mistakes anymore. I don't want to be afraid."

Bella finished, her tears streaming down her cheeks.

"You don't have to be afraid. I'm here baby. I'm here now." Edward said holding her close.

He rocked them lightly in his arms until Bella fell asleep right along with Dylan. He carefully maneuvered them onto his bed so they could rest for a bit. He got up and watched them curl into each other, snuggling together peacefully. Edward ran his hands over his face then his hair. He wanted to find this bastard Josh and beat the shit out of him. He wanted to inflict every single ounce of pain Josh had ever laid on Bella times ten. Shaking his head he bent down and gave both Bella and Dylan a kiss on the forehead before leaving the door slightly ajar and heading back downstairs.

"That poor girl," Edward heard his mother say as he walked into the kitchen.

"Is she okay now son?" Carlisle asked when he noticed Edward.

Edward sighed sitting down on one of the bar stools.

"She's asleep, and so is Dylan. You can't imagine what she's dealt with. This bastard is….FUCK!" Edward yelled slamming his fists on the counter. "I want to fucking _kill_ him."

"Who was it bro? Who are we going to hunt?" Emmett asked. His big arms were crossed in front of his large chest, his easy going smile no where in sight.

"Dylan's father. Some jerk off named Josh Crogan." Edward answered.

"Where is he now?" Alice asked her face angry.

Edward told them some of what Bella said including how Josh ended up in the hospital and was probably in jail as they spoke.

"Good for her," Jasper finally spoke. "How long will he be in there?"

Edward shook his head, "I don't know,"

"I'll try to see what I can find out, I have a couple connections that might know something in Maryland." Jasper said.

Edward nodded. He was happy to see his family was as worried and willing to help as he was. He already felt very protective of Bella and Dylan even though he'd known them for so little time. Edward was glad Chief Clearwater had given him this assignment/vacation. He could keep an eye on both of them now without having to worry that he had to go into work.

Esme wiped the tears from her cheeks, "Well, Bella's got family now. In all of us." she said firmly.

Everyone murmured in agreement.

"Let's make something awesome for dinner mom, something Bella and Dylan will both like," Alice said.

Esme nodded, "Good idea sweetheart. Let's stop this sad talk and think of all the good things I know will come."

While Esme and Alice began moving around in the kitchen, the men went to sit in the den. Edward sat on the couch wondering what he could do to help Bella. He was in turmoil wondering if he should tell the Chief about Josh or keep it to himself for now.

"What are you thinking about son?" Carlisle asked.

Edward shook his head, "I don't know Dad…I feel. I've known her all of two days and I feel more for her than I've felt for women I've dated for months. I want to protect her from everything. Protect Dylan from everything. Why is that? I don't even know her," Edward answered.

Jasper chuckled, "Did you forget already how long your sister and I knew each other before she told me she loved me?"

Edward's face broke into the first smile since the incident at dinner. "An hour wasn't it?"

Jasper laughed, "Forty five minutes, but you were close,"

"Yeah, I'm still surprised you didn't run screaming," Emmett said shaking his head.

"Did you just meet your sister?" Carlisle asked grinning.

Edward shook his head, "Bella isn't Alice though," he said brining their conversation back. "She's been through so much and I honestly don't know how I would go about anything."

"Take it slow son," Carlisle answered, "Be there for her and Dylan. Show her how a real man treats a woman."

"After everything that's happened to her, I'm sure she doesn't even want to _look _at a man let alone date one," Edward said.

"Who said anything about dating? Just be her friend. Show her she can count on you." Emmett said, "And if you have to take time off work so be it. You never take time off anyway. I'm sure the Chief will understand."

"It's funny you should say that," Edward answered and proceeded to tell him briefly his assignment.

"It seems like she was meant to be in your life son. Out of all the officers you were asked to do this. It could be fate," Carlisle said.

Edward stared at his father thoughtfully. Fate.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bella woke up feeling groggy. She sat up slowly frowning at her surroundings when everything suddenly came back to her. The incident at lunch, Edward comforting her and Dylan, everything she said to him. Bella had never been around someone like Edward before. He seemed so nice and sweet and was wonderful with her son. Josh had been sweet at the beginning too though and he turned out to be a monster. Bella felt in her heart that Edward was different but how could she truly know? She had made so many mistakes already and didn't want to make anymore. Getting up she quickly found the bathroom behind on of the doors in Edward's room and washed her face. She was fast in freshening up knowing that her son was up and downstairs.

When she got the bottom of the stairs she followed the sound of her son's adorable giggle. She bit her lip holding back the tears threatening to fall when she found him. Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle all stood on separate corners of the den. Alice sat on the couch, a happy smile on her face as she watched them. Edward held Dylan high over his head making airplane noises as he ran over to Emmett. He then deposited Dylan in Emmett's outstretched arms who swung him around and ran over to Jasper. Jasper then held a giggling Dylan 'flying' him over to Carlisle who then ran over to Edward. Edward grinned throwing Dylan up in the air then catching him and tickling him, making Dylan giggle even more. Bella had never seen her son so happy.

"They've been at that for a while," Bella heard a soft voice say from behind her.

She turned to see Esme smiling kindly at her then looking into the room her smile widening. "Would you like to come have some tea with me? Dinner should be ready soon."

Bella bit her lip and glanced in the room again where her son was being entertained. "A-alright,"

Bella followed Esme into the kitchen and took a seat in a bar stool while Esme gathered up the tea kettle and cups. She set up the sugar, milk, and cookies as well before sitting down in the stool next to Bella. Esme poured them some tea letting Bella fix hers how she wanted.

"So, you feel better after relaxing a bit?" Esme asked.

Bella felt her cheeks heat in embarrassment. "I'm sorry about earlier. I-I don't know what came over me."

"Don't you worry child," Esme said patting her hand reassuringly. "Nobody here is judging you. I want you to know, if you ever need someone to talk to or if you're just in the mood for a bit of tea and cookies, my door is always open."

Bella blinked a few times feeling her eyes begin to water. It had been so long since she'd been around people. Especially people as nice as the Cullens. They were all so nice to her and they all seemed to adore Dylan.

"Thank you," Bella said quietly.

"Why don't you go into the den with the others while I finish up in here?" Esme smiled.

Bella smiled, "Do you need any help?"

Esme shook her head and got up. "No, it's alright dear. Go sit and relax."

Bella nodded and got up. She walked into the den where Alice and the guys were sitting around the couch talking quietly while Dylan sat on Edward's lap his eyes trained on the TV as SpongeBob Squarepants played. She cleared her throat wringing her hands nervously.

"Momma! You woked up!" Dylan grinned climbing off of Edward and running to her.

Bella smiled and picked him up giving him a squeeze.

"Nana say she maked chocowate cake but we gotta eat dinnew fiwst and and we havin mawoni and cheese and weenies cuz they my favawite and and," Dylan said quickly trying to think of what else happened. "And I playin wif Eward and Memmet and Jaspew and Carwile and and and,"

Bella laughed. "Take a breath Cricket."

"Bella, come sit with us," Alice grinned patting the spot next to her which happened to put Bella next to Edward.

She glanced over at Edward shyly who just gave her a small smile. Biting her lip she walked over and sat down. Dylan crawled over and climbed on Edward leaning back against his chest and becoming distracted with the TV again.

"I'm glad you're here Bella, there was way too much testosterone in this room, all I heard for the last twenty minutes was baseball this and football that," Alice said rolling her eyes.

Bella smiled, "I like baseball and football. I used to go to the Mariners game with my dad all the time,"

"You like sports?" Edward asked in surprise.

Bella nodded her cheeks red.

"Awesome! We should go to a game! You'll have so much fun little B! We can bring the squirt!" Emmett boomed.

"Yay," Alice grumbled her dreams of a shopping partner dashed.

Jasper laughed at his wife knowing exactly what she was thinking. "Oh, honey. I'm sure you'll drag our poor Bella shopping eventually."

"Shopping?" Bella asked dreadfully.

"Don't worry little B, we won't let her torture you," Emmett said grinning.

"Shopping is not torture! It's therapeutic! You have no idea how the stress just washes out of you when you buy a new pair of Jimmy Choos," Alice said dreamily.

Emmett raised his eyebrows high and circled his finer around his head using the universal sign for crazy.

Alice's eyes narrowed, "Don't you call me crazy Emmett Cullen,"

Emmett's eyes widened, "Who said-? Did you-? Me?" he said pointing at the others then himself.

Bella chuckled at his antics.

"Dinner is ready!" Esme called from the dining room.

Everyone got up at the same time. "I'll take him Edward if he's too much." Bella said not wanting him to feel obligated to hold him.

"Are you kidding?" Edward said grinning, "I've got to fly my little man to the dining room. Ready bud?" he asked Dylan as he stretch him over his head.

Dylan giggled and spread his arms, "Weady Fweddy!"

"Zoom!" Edward said running out of the den and towards the dining room.

They all followed her son's laughter into the dining room. Edward had perched Dylan next to him in one of those office chairs that rise and fall with a lever. Esme must gave gotten it for Dylan so he could reach the table.

"Sit wif me momma!" Dylan said pointing to the chair next to him.

Everyone settled in making themselves plates. Bella ate quietly content with just watching the family interact with each other. Dylan sat happily next to her trying to get his mac and cheese in his mouth but getting most of it on the table. When they had all eaten their fill Esme got up to go into the kitchen and came back with a large chocolate fudge cake.

"Cake!" Dylan said loudly bouncing in his seat and making everyone laugh.

"Here is a nice big piece of cake for my precious," Esme said serving Dylan his cake first.

"Tanks Nana!" Dylan grinned forgoing the spoon Esme placed in front of him and using his hands to stuff cake in his mouth.

Esme gave everyone else some cake before sitting down with her own.

"Everything was delicious Esme," Bella said after they were done eating and had settled in the den. "Thank you for having us over,"

"Oh, it's my pleasure dear. You're both welcome anytime," Esme smiled.

"I think it's time to get this little one home," Bella said looking over at her son who had chocolate all over his mouth and somehow on his ears as well. "He needs a major bath,"

"I'll take you home Bella," Edward said getting up.

Bella blushed. "Thanks,"

"The car seat is in my car Edward," Alice said smiling wide.

Bella got up and reached over to pick up Dylan who had eaten so much he was almost comatose. "Thank you again Esme," Bella smiled. "And it was nice meeting you," she said looking over at Emmett and Jasper. "and I'll see you again at work tomorrow Carlisle."

"Nice meeting you little B! And you too squirt," Emmett grinned and got up to ruffle Dylan's hair.

"I'll see you at work tomorrow Bella," Jasper said in his southern drawl, "And you little man, I'd love to play with you again sometime," he said nudging Dylan under the chin.

"See you tomorrow Bella," Carlisle smiled. "See you soon kiddo," he said pinching Dylan's cheek.

"Bye bye Memmet, bye Nana, bye Carwile, bye Jaspew, bye Awice!" Dylan said waving and showing off his chocolate teeth as he smiled.

"Oh, good bye precious!" Esme said and giving him a big kiss on the cheek.

Alice bounced over giving Dylan a big kiss, "I'll see you tomorrow sweetie! I'll pick him up bright and early in the morning Bella,"

Bella looked at Alice in surprise, "You want to watch him again?"

Alice smiled, "Of course! I told you I've got nothing better to do until school starts up."

"Thanks Alice," Bella smiled gratefully.

"Come on baby, let's get you home." Edward said putting his hand at the small of her back and leading her out.

Bella blushed at the term of endearment not having been called anything like that in her life. She didn't think Edward even seemed to notice that he said it. He led them outside towards his BMW. He made quick work of getting Dylan's car seat out of Alice's Porsche and setting it up in his back seat. Edward stepped back giving Bella room to settle Dylan in his seat. He opened the door for her then walked around to the driver's side.

"So, where to?" Edward asked smiling at Bella.

Bella rattled off her address. They sat in silence for a while, Bella was content to just sit there and breathe in Edward's scent. A mix of cologne and a distinct manly smell that was all him.

"So, I was thinking since you recently moved back I'm sure you haven't had the time to head to the zoo in Port Angeles yet," Edward began.

Bella bit her lip, "Oh, um, no, no not yet,"

"Well, if you'd like I could pick you and Dylan up on Saturday and we could go. I've never been to the Zoo out here and I'm sure we'll have fun," Edward said glancing over at Bella briefly.

Bella wrung her hands nervously. She'd never been out with a man before, unless you count the few times Josh sat with her at the diner. Bella knew Dylan would probably love it and if she was honest she would have fun too.

"I want us to be friends Bella. You and Dylan." Edward said pulling up to her house. "What do you say?"

Bella looked into Edwards sparkling eyes. Dylan did say Edward had nice eyes and her son was right. They did say children could sense evil and Dylan took to Edward quickly. She'd give it a shot. He did say he wanted to be her friend.

"Okay," Bella said nodding. "We'd love to go,"

Edward's smile was so bright it lit up the whole car. "Great!"

Edward got out of the car and went around to open the door for Bella. He then opened the door in the backseat so Bella could take out a sleeping Dylan.

"I'll just keep the car seat since Alice is probably going to need it in the morning." Edward said.

Bella nodded. "Kay."

Edward walked her to the door. Bella looked up at him shyly. "Thanks for the ride,"

Edward grinned unable to stop himself from caressing her soft cheek with the back of his hand. "No problem." He leaned forward and gave Dylan a kiss on the forehead before stepping back and heading to his car.

He watched her pull her keys out and open the door. He waved at her when she looked back at him seeing her face heat up again. He loved that blush. Once she was safe inside he got in his car and drove back towards his parents. He couldn't wait until Saturday.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"_Come here baby," Edward said as he beckoned Bella with his finger._

_Her brown eyes twinkled with mischief as she shook her head slowly. Edward raised his eyebrow and began to reach for her when she took off running towards the stairs in the foyer of his parent's house. Edward gave chase catching up to her as she reached the second step and lifting her up into his arms. Bella squealed in delight then shrieked with laughter as he began to tickle her. _

"_Are you going to run away again? Huh?" Edward chuckled._

"_No! No, I promise," Bella said between laughter._

_Edward stopped tickling her and put her down. Bella turned around wrapping her arms around Edward's neck and raising up on her tip toes to give him a long kiss._

"_I love you," Bella whispered against his lips._

"_I love you too baby," Edward answered._

"Momma? Waked up momma," Bella heard as she was pulled out of her dream.

She opened her eyes slowly to see her son's face an inch above hers. He grinned at her when he realized she was awake.

"Momma I'n hungwy," Dylan said.

Bella turned her head to look at the clock on her bedside table. Urgh, it was time to get up. She was having such a wonderful dream too. Sighing she got up to get them ready for the day. After quickly showering and dressing them both she packed Dylan a small bag of clothes and sat with him to eat breakfast.

When the doorbell rang ten minutes later, Bella quickly got up managing to beat her son to the door before he could swing it open. Expecting it to be Alice, Bella couldn't hold in her gasp when she was staring up at Edward's beautiful green eyes.

"EWARD!" Dylan screamed and jumped up into Edward's arms.

"Dylan!" Edward answered.

Edward laughed squeezing Dylan tightly. Bella couldn't help but stare. He had such a beautiful smile. Her eyes traveled down his length and she admired his strong arms in his green t-shirt and his powerful legs in his khaki shorts. Edward cleared his throat making her glance up quickly to meet his eyes. She could tell by the smirk on his face that he caught her checking him out.

"Um, where's Alice?" Bella asked as her face heated up.

"Good morning Bella," Edward grinned. "Alice got called in for an early meeting with the principle and teachers at her school before it begins in a couple weeks. She was going to call you and let you know but I told her I'd babysit and figured I'd make it a surprise."

Bella bit her lip, "Oh, well, um, what about your job? Don't you have work?"

Edward shook his head, "Nope! I've got a whole month off. I'm cashing in four years of vacation time,"

Bella nodded, "Well, if you don't mind watching him, it's not-. You don't have to waste your first vacation on babysitting. I'm sure you have more fun things to do…"

"What could be more fun than hanging with my little man all day?" Edward answered giving Dylan a high five. "We're going to have so much fun!"

Bella had to hold back her emotional reaction to Edward's words. Dylan's own father couldn't be bothered with him and here was a man who for all intense and purposes was a stranger and he couldn't wait to spend the day with him.

"Alright, I um, I get out at three o'clock if you want to drop him off to me at work," Bella said.

Edward nodded, "Sure."

Bella picked up Dylan's backpack and handed it to Edward. "Well, here's some extra clothes just in case."

"Thanks," Edward said grazing her hand when he took the bag.

Bella bit her lip when she felt the tingles that shot up her arm at his touch.

"Well, have fun Cricket. I'll see you after work." Bella said leaning in to kiss Dylan's cheek.

"If you're handing those out, I'll take one too." Edward said cheekily.

Bella blushed. She thought about it for a bit. What was the harm? He did say yesterday he wanted to be friends. And friends gave each other kisses on the cheek all the time. Before she could chicken out, Bella got on her toes and gave Edward a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you for babysitting," she said looking down at her feet and finding her black shoes fascinating all of a sudden.

"You're welcome," Edward murmured.

"Bye bye momma!" Dylan said waving.

Bella smiled at her son, "Bye baby." She glanced at Edward who winked before turning and walking towards his BMW.

Bella watched him leave unable to keep her eyes off his broad shoulders and sexy butt. She was in trouble.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

"So little man, have you ever been to circus?" Edward asked looking in his rearview mirror at Dylan.

"Ciwcus? No. Was dat?" Dylan asked.

"It's a place where they have lots of different animals that do tricks, and clowns that do silly things to make you laugh. They have popcorn and cotton candy and all sorts of fun things," Edward answered grinning when Dylan's eyes widened in excitement.

"I wanna go! Can we go Eward?" Dylan asked bouncing in his seat.

"Of course!" Edward smiled. "Then we can go visit my mom for a bit before we go to mommy's job,"

"Nana? I lub Nana's!" Dylan said clapping his hands.

Edward shook his head. His mother has already claimed Dylan for herself. Well, she'd have to be satisfied with being second because Edward had claimed Dylan since the little boy's cheerful greeting in Carlisle's office.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDD

"Hey Bella!" Alice said as she hopped over to Bella's desk.

"Hey Alice," Bella smiled.

"I'm sorry about this morning. I was going to call you a soon as I found out about this impromptu meeting but Edward insisted he'd watch Dylan and had a whole day planned out for them before I could even pick up the phone. I hope you're not mad. I did say I was going to watch him and I felt so bad but Edward is a wonderful guy and he won't let anything happen to Dylan and-"

"Alice," Bella said cutting the woman off before she passed out from lack of oxygen. How can someone talk so much without taking a breath? "It's okay. You really are doing me a favor. Dylan is a good judge of character believe it or not and he enjoys playing with Edward."

"Thanks, because tomorrow I will definitely be taking him. I'm going to teach him the art of shopping! It's going to be so much fun!" Alice said bouncing up and down.

Bella shook her head. "Alice…you don't have to buy him anything. You do enough just by offering to watch him while I work,"

"Oh pish tosh! Don't worry about it! I love shopping!" Alice said excitedly.

They both turned when they heard the little bell signaling the door opening. "Momma! Awice!"

"Oh, my," Bella said when she looked at her son.

He had a big red nose on his face that blinked on and off. A giant rainbow top hat that said world's number one circus on it and a sippy cup with pictures of clowns on it. His smile was big as he let go of Edward's hand and ran over to her and Alice.

"Momma! I goed to the ciwcus! I saw doggies and clowns and and a biiiig ephelant and and we eat pop cown and ice cweam and cookies and and Eward buy me dis," he said squeezing his red nose and making a honk sound. "and dis hat and and a cup and den we goed to Nana's and she maked me nuggets and now we come hewe momma!"

Bella's eyes widened at how fast Dylan was talking.

"Geez Edward did you inject sugar into his veins?" Alice asked raising her eyebrow at Edward who had the decency to look sheepish.

Carlisle and Jasper saved Edward from having to answer as they walked out from the back door where their offices were. Alice smiled at her husband and went to greet him with a kiss.

"Carwile! Jaspew!" Dylan called loudly running over to them. "I goed to the ciwcus..."

Bella heard Dylan tell them every little detail about his day barely taking a breath in between. He'd never been so happy before.

"Hey, so I uh, hope you don't mind but, I bought my own car seat so we wouldn't have to keep moving yours out of your car every time I wanted to hang with Dylan," Edward said rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Or if you know Alice is watching him she could just use the car seat I bought too,"

Bella shook her head, "No, that's, that's very thoughtful of you. You didn't have to do that, I don't mind taking the car seat in and out of my car. You didn't have to spend your money. And, and taking him to the circus was, it was probably the best thing that's ever happened to him." Bella said holding back her tears.

She had always wanted to do those things with Dylan. Take him to the circus and carnivals and the zoo. Josh had never given her money or even let her out of the house so she could dip into the money left by her father. Josh never knew about it. Bella knew if he had found out she had anything he would have found a way to take it from her.

"I wanted to Bella," Edward smiled. "I haven't been to the circus in a long time. I'm glad I could make Dylan happy even for a few hours. The only thing that could have made this day better would have been if you were with us."

Bella blushed, "Well, we're all still going to the zoo right?" she asked.

"Of course baby," Edward gave her a crooked grin. "Saturday can't get here fast enough,"

Bella bit her lip to hide her smile and looked down at her hands shyly.

"Hello son," Carlisle greeted. "You had an exciting day today I hear,"

Edward chuckled, "We had a blast,"

Bella began to gather her things as Jasper and Alice spoke with Dylan and Carlisle conversed with Edward.

"Come on Cricket," Bella called. "I'll see you tomorrow Carlisle, Jasper, Alice. Thanks again Edward for watching him today," Bella said taking her son's hand when he walked over to her.

"Anytime Bella. It was my pleasure," Edward answered then kneeled down so he was level with Dylan. "Goodbye little man, mommy and I have a surprise for you on Saturday okay? I'm coming to pick you guys up early,"

Dylan threw himself at Edward giving him a huge hug. "YAY! Tank you Eward fo taken me to the ciwcus,"

Edward laughed giving Dylan one more big squeeze, "You're welcome,"

That night Bella tucked Dylan in smiling at his droopy brown eyes. "_Go to sleep my little son, now your day of play is done. Teeth are brushed, pajamas on, go to sleep until the dawn. Lay down now and rest your head, no more bouncing on your bed. Tomorrow is another day, full of brand new games to play. The faster that you close your eyes, the sooner you'll be up to rise."_ Bella finished the rhyme and gave Dylan an eskimo kiss.

"I love you Cricket," Bella whispered.

"Lub you," Dylan mumbled before the room was full of his little snores.

She left the door to his room slightly ajar just in case he woke up in the middle of the night. She went through her bathroom routine then laid in her bed. Dylan had talked nonstop about his day with Edward. He wore his big red nose and top hat all day, he also refused to drink from any other cup but his clown cup. She couldn't believe how nice and sweet Edward was, and she couldn't believe how wonderful the Cullen's were. All her life it was just her and her dad. Bella never knew her mother having walked out on them when Bella was two. She'd never heard from her mother or honestly even knew what she looked like. It was strange to see how close the Cullen's were but it was nice. Sighing Bella turned on her side mentally counting down the days of the week. Three more days. Then it'd finally be Saturday.

DDDDDDDDDDDD

Finally! This week had probably been the longest week of Edward's life. Today he was taking his little man and Bella to the Zoo. After taking Dylan to the circus on Tuesday the rest of his week seemed uneventful. Alice had baby sat Dylan the entire time and though he did see him for a bit when Alice brought Dylan over to their mom's he didn't get to spend any real quality time with him. They played plane for a bit and race cars for an hour or two but Edward wanted more. He also wanted more time with Bella. Edward hadn't seen her since he dropped off Dylan to her at work. He had contemplated dropping in on her while she was in the office but decided against it. He didn't want to overwhelm her or anything. His father had said to take it slow and be her friend so he was trying to keep a friendly distance, even though if it was up to him he'd take her on every flat surface in every room of his house…and hers.

A phone ringing broke him out of his thoughts. Seeing his brother in law's number light up he quickly answered.

"Hey Jazz, What's up?"

"Hey, bro. You got a minute?" Jasper asked.

Edward stopped packing all the things he needed to surprise Bella on their trip and gave Jasper his full attention.

"Sure," Edwards answered.

"So, I've been calling a few of my associates and asking them to keep an eye out for the name Josh Crogan and to let me know when his records were put into the system out there. My friend Alec finally called me today with some news." Jasper began.

"And?" Edward said hearing the impatience in his own voice.

"Apparently the bastard is getting three months in county then he's out," Jasper said angrily.

"What!" Edward said his voice rising, "How the fuck does that happen?"

"Bella had never filed a domestic violence complaint against him. It's pretty much a slap on the wrist for him, especially since Bella isn't living in Maryland anymore and can't testify against him." Jasper answered.

"So this is Bella's fault? That's what you're telling me?! Because she was scared of the bastard hurting her son and brainwashing her so she left? It's her fault now?" Edward snarled.

"Relax Ed, that's not what I'm saying at all," Jasper said in a calm voice. "All I'm saying is, the guy's going to be out in three months. Hopefully he'll move on with his life and leave Bella alone,"

Edward's hand tightened around his cell and he swore he heard it crack a bit. "Yeah, right. You and I both know assholes like that never just leave it alone. He's going to try to find her as soon as he's out. But, he's going to have a big fucking wakeup call when he runs in to me. Cuz there's no fucking way he's getting to Dylan and Bella."

"I asked Alec to let me know as soon as it's on record that the bastard is out," Jasper said.

Edward took a deep breath trying to tone down his anger. "Thanks for the heads up Jazz. I'm taking Dylan and Bella to the zoo in an hour. Call Emmett and fill him in will you?"

"Sure thing," Jasper answered before saying goodbye and hanging up.

Edward finished getting ready and put all his things in the trunk of his car. He tried to get Josh out of his mind as he drove over to Bella's. He didn't want her to see him angry even if it wasn't directed towards her. He wanted her to feel safe with him not like he was going to blow his lid any second.

As soon as he knocked on her door it swung open and he had a tiny human clinging to his legs. Feeling the anger melt form him, Edward bent down and scooped up Dylan throwing him high in the air then catching him in a big hug.

"Hey little man!" Edward grinned.

"Dylan! How many times does mommy have to tell you?! You wait for me when to open the door," Bella admonished her son.

"I'n sowwy momma. I knowed it was Eward!" Dylan said wrapping his arms around Edward's neck and squeezing.

"Hello Bella," Edward said softly. He looked at her casual outfit of shorts and a purple V-neck with purple flats. Her hair was down falling in light curls down her back. She wore no make-up but she didn't have to. His Bella was a natural beauty. "You look beautiful,"

He grinned when her face flushed in embarrassment.

"You ready to go?" Edward asked Dylan.

"Yep! Momma say it's a soopize." Dylan said.

"It is! You'll see when we get there." Edward answered.

Bella grabbed a backpack that was next to the door before locking it and following Edward to his car. Edward strapped Dylan in before putting the backpack in the backseat next to him and closing the door. He opened the door for Bella like his mother taught him to do since he could remember then got into the driver's seat.

"You ready for a fun day baby?" Edward asked Bella.

Bella nodded her head shyly. "Yes,"

Edward grinned, "Good,"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bella watched her son's eyes widen when he saw the statue of the lion and the monkey and the bright yellow letters of the zoo above them.

"Surprise little man," Edward's velvety voice said. "We're at the zoo!" he turned around in his seat to smile at Dylan.

Dylan started to bounce excitedly in his seat. "We goin to the zoo! Momma! All the aminals live hewe!"

Bella laughed. "I know! We're going to have so much fun!"

Dylan tugged at his seat belt trying to get out. "Hewp momma!" he said struggling.

Edward chuckled. "You get the little man and I'll get everything else,"

Bella got out of the car and helped Dylan out of his seat. She watched Edward pull out a basket from his trunk.

"What's that?" she asked him.

Edward gave her a shy smile, "Well, I figured walking around all day we'd get hungry so I made us a picnic basket,"

Bella blushed, "That sounds lovely,"

Bella hadn't been to the zoo in a really long time and was just as excited as Dylan to see so many animals. She was having such a great time as they walked around the zoo feeling carefree for the first time in years. Edward was so sweet and funny, making her and Dylan laugh as he joked with them. They saw all sorts of animals but Dylan's favorite were the gorillas.

"Aww, look at the little baby," Bella said looking at Edward and pointing at the glass.

"Eward!" Dylan said holding his arms up and jumping up and down.

Edward picked Dylan up putting him on his shoulders. Dylan leaned forward and pressed his face and little hands against the glass. There were two big gorillas and a baby gorilla sitting in between them. On occasion the baby would climb all over its mother and father making high pitched sounds.

"Wow," Dylan said in awe.

Another family came by with two little girls who squealed at the sight of the baby and began to tap on the glass. The male gorilla growled before scooping up the baby and carrying him farther into the forest habitat followed by the female.

"Momma why they left?" Dylan asked disappointed.

"Well, Cricket the daddy gorilla was afraid that those little girls were going to harm the baby so he took him somewhere safe," Bella said as they began to walk again.

Dylan's face scrunched up in thought, "Momma the gowillas awe my favowite,"

Bella smiled, "They're my favorite too,"

"Well, we've got one last exhibit then we can go over to the park across the street and have our lunch," Edward said smiling at Bella.

The last exhibit was the giraffes which happened to be located right next to the gift shop. After they saw their fill of the tall animals, Edward insisted on going inside the gift shop and buying both Bella and Dylan stuffed gorillas. He purchased a baby gorilla for Bella and a huge gorilla for Dylan. Dylan could barely get his hands around the head and it was about 6 inches taller than him. He didn't seem to care though as he gave Edward a big hug and a kiss while he dragged the gorilla with him.

When they got to the park Edward spread out the blanked he packed along with a small cooler filled with ham and cheese sandwiches and to Dylan's delight SpongeBob juice boxes. Bella raised her eyebrow when he handed her a Patrick star fruit juice but Edward just shrugged.

"The kid loves SpongeBob, what can I say," he answered.

Bella smiled at his thoughtfulness, "I'm not complaining. This is one of the best days I've had in a very long time Edward. Thank you."

Edward grinned, "Mine too. To many more days like today," he said holding up his juice box for a toast.

Bella laughed, "To many days like today,"

They ate in comfortable silence as Dylan pretended to feed his gorilla pieces of his sandwich. After Dylan was done eating he got up and began exploring but keeping close where both Bella and Edward could see him.

"So, I was thinking….every Sunday my parents have a family BBQ at the house and I was wondering if you and Dylan wanted to come?" Edward asked breaking the silence.

Bella bit her lip glancing over at Dylan then staring into Edward's warm eyes. He gave her a hopeful grin that she didn't realize she was returning.

"Sure, Dylan would love going to his Nana's house," Bella answered.

Edward shook his head, "I'm sorry about that. I can talk to her about it if it makes you uncomfortable. I did try to warn you though."

Bella chuckled, "No, it doesn't bother me. I can tell Dylan already adores your mother and she him. Plus he's….he's never had a Nana before."

Edward couldn't resist caressing her soft cheek when she looked away obviously thinking about something unpleasant.

"Hey, well not only does he have a Nana, he's got a whole Cullen family."

Bella felt moisture well up in her eyes but she blinked quickly keeping her tears at bay. "Thank you,"

"Eward!" Dylan called running over to them. "You gots ta see this!"

He tugged on Edward's arm in an effort to get him to get up. Edward laughed and got up letting Dylan lead him to a nearby tree. Bella watched them both her body filling with warmth as she watched her son and Edward bend down. Though Bella couldn't hear him Dylan's mouth was moving incessantly as he spoke to Edward about whatever they were looking at. Edward grinned at something her son said and Bella felt her stomach flutter. The man was so ridiculously handsome. Bella didn't realize she had been staring until her brown eyes met Edward's sparkling green. He smirked at her before whispering something to Dylan who covered his little mouth with his chubby hands and began to giggle uncontrollably. Bella watched them suspiciously but didn't notice Edward pick something up from the ground and hand it to Dylan. They both walked over to her smiling mischievously.

As soon as Dylan reached her he stuck out his hand showing Bella a slimy worm. Bella squealed turning her head and pushing at Dylan's hand.

"Gross! Put it down Dylan!" Bella shrieked.

Edward was laughing hysterical making Dylan laugh too. "Toush it Momma! Is supew swimey!"

Bella got up and ran behind Edward as Dylan began to chase her with his open hand. After a bit of Bella and Dylan running around a laughing Edward, Bella finally convinced him to put the worm down back where he found it.

"You jerk!" Bella said slapping Edward's chest playfully. "You told him to do that,"

Edward grinned loving how care free his Bella was being. He gripped her hand kissing her palm. "I'm sorry baby, I couldn't resist."

Bella blushed biting her lip and unable to meet his eyes. She could still feel the warmth of his soft lips on her hand.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Bella bit her lip nervously and tugged on the fur of her baby gorilla as Edward pulled up to her house later that day. She took a deep breath and gathered up her courage.

"Do you….do you want to maybe….stay….for dinner?" she asked glancing at him then looking away quickly as her face flushed.

Edward reached over and gripped her softly under her chin turning her face so she could look at him. "I'd love to,"

Bella gave him a small smile. "Kay,"

Edward helped a sleeping Dylan out of his car seat as Bella gripped his giant gorilla under one arm and fumbled to get the keys out of her pocket without dropping the baby gorilla under her other arm.

"Here baby," Edward said taking the giant gorilla from her.

Bella blushed, "Thanks,"

Once they got inside Bella showed Edward to Dylan's room so he could put him down in bed. Her son's soft snores filled the room and he was oblivious as Edward bent down to kiss his forehead.

"Sleep tight little man," he whispered.

Bella smiled at Edward then led him back downstairs making sure Dylan's bedroom door was open.

"So, what's for dinner?" Edward asked following Bella into the kitchen.

"I was thinking of making some chicken fingers and dumplings. They're Dylan's favorite…un-unless you don't like that. I could make you something else if you want," Bella said nervously.

She didn't want him to be upset with her if she made something he didn't like or didn't enjoy what she made. Josh had always said she was a horrible cook and he just tolerated her cooking so he wouldn't starve. _God_ why did she invite him to stay?

Edward could see the happiness from earlier fade away quickly from Bella's face. She was lost in thought knowing on her lip and wringing her trembling hands. Edward closed the distance between them and took Bella's hands in his. Her fearful eyes met his and he felt a pang in his heart. He never wanted her to be afraid of him.

"Hey, I love chicken and dumplings. I'm sure it's going to be delicious," Edward said giving her a crooked grin and trying to put her at ease.

"I just. I don't want you to be angry if…if you don't like it," Bella said in a small voice looking down at their hands.

"Baby. Baby look at me," Edward said letting go of one of her hands and titling her chin up. "I could never be angry with you. I know I'm going to love anything you ever make for me,"

Bella nodded shakily. She pulled away from him and began to get the preparations for their dinner. Edward offered to help her but Bella shook her head. While she cooked Edward kept their conversation light wanting to keep her at ease.

Bella was putting the finishing touches on dinner when Dylan's little voice could be heard from upstairs. Edward volunteered to get him so she could finish up. Dylan was still groggy when Edward came upstairs and just raised his hands to be picked up. He snuggled into Edward's shoulder almost falling back asleep. When they reached the kitchen Bella was done setting the table.

"Did you have a good nap Cricket?" Bella said taking him from Edward and giving him a cuddle.

Dylan smiled, "Yeah momma," he answered quietly.

"Guess what we're having for dinner?" Bella said sitting him on his booster chair.

"What?" he asked a little more energetic.

"Fried chicken fingers and dumplings," Bella said grinning.

"Yay momma! I lub dumpwings!" Dylan grinned back.

"I know you do," Bella answered.

"Everything smells delicious Bella," Edward said as they sat down to eat.

Bella bit her lip and watched him with trepidation as he took his first bite. Edward's moan of delight and smile made her take a relieving breath. In her heart Bella knew Edward wasn't anything like Josh but she couldn't help her mind. She didn't want to live in fear but it was all she knew for so long.

"Is there enough for seconds? I don't think I've ever tasted fried chicken this good," Edward said breaking her from her thoughts.

Bella looked at his empty plate in surprise. She hadn't even started eating yet! She blushed at his compliment and nodded giving him a small smile. "Help yourself there's plenty,"

She watched a she happily served himself another big plate. Bella finally began eating enjoying the quiet atmosphere as they ate.

"Eward!" Dylan said after he had finished with his plate, "Wanna come in my woom and pway wif me?"

Edward grinned, "Well, I have to help mommy with the dishes but I'd love to,"

Bella looked at him in surprise. No one had ever asked her if she needed help cleaning up. Even her father (God rest his soul) hadn't helped her with a dish since she'd been old enough to do them.

"Oh, Edward, you don't have to do that. I got them. Go play with Dylan while I clean up," Bella said softly.

"You sure? I don't mind," Edward said sincerely.

Bella nodded, "Yes, I'm sure."

"Alright, but when I cook for us next time I better not hear a peep out of you about helping me do anything." Edward said as he stood and picked Dylan up out of his seat.

Bella blushed, "You want to cook for us?"

Edward smiled, "Of course! I make a mean chicken parm. The best you've ever had," he winked and took her son upstairs with him.

That evening after they watched The SpongeBob Movie, Edward got up to leave.

"Eward? You gonna go home?" Dylan asked sadly.

Edward bent down so he was eye level with him, "Yeah little man, I have to go home."

Dylan's bottom lip began to tremble and his eyes watered. "But I don wan you ta go!"

Edward looked up at Bella who seemed to be trying to keep a hold of her emotions. Dylan threw himself at Edward holding him tight. Edward rubbed his back soothingly for a bit before pulling back so he could look into Dylan's brown eyes.

"There's no need to be sad little man. I'm going to be here bright and early tomorrow so we can all go over to Nana's for a BBQ!" Edward said trying to make Dylan excited.

"Nana's? Tomowwow?" Dylan said softly.

"Yep! We're going to have sooo much fun! But I gotta go home so I can pick you up in the morning okay?"

Dylan nodded. "Kay," he gave Edward another big hug. "I lub you Eward,"

Edward froze his eyes shooting up to Bella's who had gasped and was now crying freely. He squeezed Dylan to him tighter his voice wavering as he answered. "I love you too little man,"

Edward let him go after a while and let Bella lead him to the door while Dylan sat back on the couch appeased that he would see Edward in the morning. She opened the door for him quietly making Edward nervous.

"Bella, baby I'm sorry if-"

"Do you mean it?" Bella asked interrupting him.

Edward nodded slowly, "I wouldn't of said it if I didn't mean it."

"Okay, then that's all that matters." Bella said softly.

Edward leaned in and gave Bella a kiss on the cheek making her face go crimson. "I'll see you tomorrow baby,"

Bella nodded and closed the door behind him. She couldn't hold back the small smile on her face as she touched her cheek.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Josh Crogan sat in his cell marking a big red X on the calendar he had traded with his cell mate for a cigarette. Eighty nine days to go. Then he was coming after that little cunt bitch and her retarded son.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Bella jerked awake feeling as if she was being watched. Her son's big brown eyes were an inch from hers as he stared at her.

"Momma! You woked up! Come on! Ewards comin!" Dylan said hopping up and down.

Bella groaned turning her head to look at the time. Six in the morning. Way too early for her to be up on a Sunday.

"Momma, momma, momma, momma," Dylan chanted bouncing on her.

"Alright, alright. I'm getting up Cricket," Bella said holding him in her arms as she got off the bed.

It took Bella almost an hour to get Dylan ready. He was full of energy, talking non-stop about the trip to the zoo yesterday and how he loved Nana's house and Edward and other things she wasn't really paying attention to. After she was done with him Bella quickly got ready as well, considering she was already awake. She dressed in a knee length yellow sundress with a v neck cut. She added a white belt right under her breasts and wore white ballerina slippers. Her hair was loose down her back in soft curls. She packed a bag with clothes for Dylan in case he needed a change.

By the time they were sitting for breakfast it was already past eight. Bella wasn't sure what time Edward planned on heading to her house but he did say bright and early. She contemplated calling him on his cell but chickened out. He had given her his number the day he took Dylan to the circus so she could get in contact with him if she needed to but she still had yet to use it.

Bella and Dylan sat in the living room watching SpongeBob when the doorbell rang. Bella hopped up quickly running to the door before her son could. She really needed to get a lock for the top of her door where Dylan couldn't reach.

Edward stood in the doorway wearing a black sleeveless Forks Police Department T-shirt and army cargo shorts. He hadn't shaved so he was sporting a five o clock shadow that made his jaw look more defined. Bella was so caught up checking him out she didn't realize he was doing the same to her.

"Eward! You hewe!" Dylan yelled and jumped into Edward's arms.

Bella watched his muscles flex as he picked Dylan up and hugged him. "Good morning little man!" He smiled.

Edward cleared his throat making Bella's eyes shoot quickly from her blatant ogling of his arms to his face. She felt her cheeks burn and she bit her lip in embarrassment. Edward gave her a sexy grin and leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning baby. You look beautiful." Edward said.

"Thank you," Bella said softly still feeling the heat from where his soft lips touched her face.

"You guys ready? My mom can't wait to see you." Edward asked.

"Yeah!" Dylan yelled bouncing in Edward's arms.

Edward chuckled and led them to his car. Esme and Carlisle didn't really live very far from Bella maybe ten minutes away but with her son chanting 'Nana, nana, nana, nana,' the entire time it felt like hours. Once they arrived Edward got Dylan out of the car and picked him up in one arm then took Bella's hand in the other. Bella looked up at Edward in surprise but he just winked and began to walk up to his parent's door. Dylan leaned forward and pushed the doorbell about six times and once more when the door was open.

"NANA!" Dylan yelled and jumped out of Edward's arms and into Esme's.

"Oh, good morning precious!" Esme cooed and hugged him tight. "I missed you,"

"Mish you," Dylan said grinning.

Bella felt her heart swell. She could see how much Esme loved Dylan already and her son loved her just as much.

Esme turned to Edward and Bella her eyes zeroing on their clasped hands. She grinned widely. "Good morning son. Good morning Bella, You look beautiful! I'm so happy you guys came,"

Bella smiled, "Well, I couldn't not come. Dylan's got to see his Nana right?"

Esme's eyes watered and she reached over to give Bella a tight hug. Bella hugged her back just as tight though she used one arm conscious of the fact that Edward's large warm hand still held hers.

"Well, let's go out back! " Esme said after she pulled back and discreetly wiped her eyes. "The boys are already setting up the grill and I have a little surprise for my precious here,"

"Nana! I goed ta the zoo and I seen beaws and gowillas and and biwds and and Eward gotted me a biiiiiig gowilla and and…."

Edward heard Dylan telling Esme as she walked on ahead of them. "You know you probably made her the happiest woman in the world right?" Edward said closing the door and watching his mother.

Bella smiled as Dylan babbled to Esme and her oohing and aahing in all the right places as he spoke. "She's wonderful with him,"

When they got the backyard Bella's eyes widened at the gigantic bouncy house set up in the back. It was sort of like a mix between a water slide and jungle gym. She looked over at Esme who was grinning at Dylan's stunned face.

"Surprise!" Esme smiled.

Dylan began to bounce clapping his hands together and quickly getting over his shock. "Momma! Look it!" he yelled.

"Oh my goodness," Bella answered then looked over at Edward who didn't seem surprised. "Did you know your mom was going to do this?" she asked.

Edward shook his head, "No, but I'm not surprised. My mother tends to overdo things sometimes. She means well though."

"SQUIRT!" Emmett yelled coming out of the French doors and heading straight to Dylan. He took him from his mother and gave Dylan a big hug. "I'm, so happy you're here! I was waiting for you to get into the bouncy house forever!"

Dylan was shaking with excitement, "Yeah! Les go!"

Emmett grinned, "We gotta ask your mom first,"

"Momma? Memmett and me wanna go in thewe!" Dylan said pointing at the bouncy house.

Bella glanced at it. The thing really was huge. She bit her lip, "Well…"

"Pwease momma!" Dylan said sticking his little lip out.

"Yeah, Please momma!" Emmett said sticking his bottom lip out too.

Bella couldn't help but giggle at Emmett's silliness. "Alright, but you need a bathing suit Cricket and I didn't bring one,"

"Oh, I hope you don't mind, I sort of picked up a couple things and I bought Dylan some stuff a bathing suit included," Esme said hoping Bella didn't think she was over stepping her boundaries.

Bella shook her head beginning to see what Edward meant about his mother over doing things. "It's alright." Bella answered. She was happy that the Cullen's loved Dylan as much as he did them.

"Come on Squirt! Let's go change into our bathing suits!" Emmett boomed and ran back into the house.

Esme shook her head chuckling, "Let me go after them, before Emmett destroys upstairs looking for his clothes,"

"Hey guys!" Alice called coming out of the house holding a pan of raw hamburgers. While Jasper came out behind her with hotdogs and buns.

Jasper smiled at them, his eyes glancing down at their clasped hands quickly, "Hello Bella, What's up Ed?"

"Hi," Bella and Edward answered.

"Wow! You look great Bella!" Alice said once she'd skipped over to them leaving Jasper at the grill.

Edward leaned in, kissed Bella on the side of the head and squeezed her hand before finally letting go, "I'm gonna go help Jazz,"

Bella blushed as she watched him walk away. Alice's eyebrows were raised so high they almost disappeared into her hair line.

"Sooo, where's Dylan?" Alice asked.

"He's inside with Emmett, they're getting on their bathing suits," Bella answered though her eyes were trained on Edward as he laughed at something Jasper said.

"Hmm, soo you like Edward," Alice said more like a statement than a question.

Bella's eyes shot to hers. "What? I-I don't," she stuttered and shook her head.

Alice smiled, "It's alright if you do. He likes you too."

Bella bit her lip, "He…he does?"

Alice snorted, "Isn't it obvious?"

Bella shook her head and bit her lip as she looked down at her hands. "He can't, I'm, I'm nothing. He can't l-like me,"

Alice looked at Bella sadly. "Bella, you're not nothing. Bella look. Edward's my older brother, I've known him my entire life and I promise you, I've never, never ever seen him act like the way he acts with you. He looks at you like, like I look at my Jazzy. The day I met Jasper, I knew he was it for me. I felt it in my heart. I told him I loved him less than an hour later."

Bella stared at her wringing hands until they became blurry as her eyes welled up with tears. She thought of all the things Josh had ever said to her. How no one would ever love her. How ugly she was. How useless she was. "Alice what if, what if he realizes I'm not anything."

"Bella,"

Bella's head shot up when she heard his velvet voice. Edward took one of her hands in his. He reached over to tuck her brown hair behind her ear and caressed her soft cheek.

"Bella, you…you're _everything._" Edward said fiercely.

Bella vaguely noticed Alice walk over to Jasper though her eyes were still trained on Edward's sparkly ones.

"Bella, I, you and Dylan are so important to me." Edward began. "The day I met you guys was like a shock to my system. When I saw you I don't think I'd ever seen anyone more beautiful. I wanted to know you. I wanted to know Dylan. When you opened up to me that night about what happened to you I felt protective of you. Of Dylan. I knew it was too soon to have the feelings I had but, that didn't stop me from having them,"

Edward hoped Bella could see the truth in his eyes as he spoke.

"I want you. I want Dylan. I want to show you how a _real_ man treats his woman. I want to take you out to dinner. I want to give you anything, I want to give you everything. I want to take Dylan on more trips to the carnival and the park. I want it all. Do you…do you want me too?"

Bella felt the tears stream down her cheeks. She knew he was telling the truth, she could feel it in her heart. "Oh, Edward," Bella began in a whisper. "I want to. I want to, but I'm scared. I'm so scared and I don't want to be anymore," she cried.

Edward leaned in cupping Bella's face in his hands, "Never again. You don't ever have to be scared again. I will _always_ protect you."

"What if, what if one day you realize you don't want to be with me anymore," Bella said holding Edward's wrists tightly.

Edward pressed his forehead against hers and shook his head, "Oh, baby, that'll never happen," He answered and captured her lips with his.

They were as soft as he imagined. She froze at first but with a little coaxing from him she kissed him back. Her soft tongue tentatively tangled with his and Edward groaned into her mouth. A throat clearing finally made them pull apart. Edward gave her lips one last kiss before he stepped back keeping her hand in his.

Carlisle stood near them a large smile on his face as he held a pitcher of lemonade and glasses in his hands.

"Hello son, hello Bella. I see we're all having a good morning," he said chuckling at Bella's red face before walking over towards the table where the plates were set.

"We're ready! We're ready! We're ready!" Emmett said loudly in a SpongeBob voice and running out of the house with Dylan in his arms.

Emmett wore plain black trunks while Dylan wore yellow SpongeBob trunks. They wasted no time climbing up into the bouncy house and sliding down the water slide that ended in a puddle of water. Dylan's laughter could be heard loudly as they played. Esme had come out with a camera and began taking pictures.

"Momma! Eward! Come! Come!" Dylan yelled bouncing up and down.

Bella shook her head, "I can't baby. I don't have a bathing suit!" Bella yelled back from where she was watching them play at the table.

"You can borrow one of mine!" Alice said happily. "I've got tons in my old room."

Bella bit her lip. "Oh, I don't know,"

"Come on baby, It'll be fun," Edward said from the chair next to hers. "I'll go get my bathing suit on too,"

Bella's face flushed at the thought of Edward in his bathing suit.

"COME ON MOMMA!" Dylan yelled as he slid down the slide.

Bella finally nodded. "Alright,"

"Yay! Let's go!" Alice said grabbing Bella's hand and running into the house.

"I left swimming trunks on your bed honey," Esme smiled at her son. "I figured you'd need them eventually.

Edward ran up the stairs and into his room already half way out of his shirt before he even got inside. He was trying to control his excitement of seeing Bella in a bathing suit but he couldn't help wanting to get back outside quickly. When he got out of his clothes he reached for the trunks on his bed and burst into laughter. They were yellow SpongeBob trunks identical to Dylan's. He put them on and ran back down the stairs getting to the yard before the girls came back.

"Nice bathing suit son," Carlisle said chuckling.

"Hey, SpongeBob is cool," Edward answered.

"Eward!" Dylan yelled running towards Edward. Emmett jogged slowly behind him.

Dylan was soaking wet but Edward didn't hesitate to pick him up when Dylan reached him. His brown hair was spiked up all over the place sort of like Edward's hair was all the time. Dylan looked down at Edward's trunks and grinned.

"Spunbob!" he said smiling.

Edward grinned back. "We match!"

The flash went off ad they both turned to look at Esme who was smiling. "You guys look so cute!"

"Hey! How come I didn't get cool SpongeBob trunks?" Emmett complained.

"Because we obviously know who the favorite son is Emmett," Jasper joked.

Before Emmett could respond Bella and Alice came out of the house. Edward's mouth went dry.

Bella wore a yellow bikini with a yellow sparkly sarong tide around her waist. Her soft curves were on display and Edward couldn't help but stare. Bella wrung her hands in front of herself feeling a bit self-conscious. Her face was beet red and she couldn't look at anyone as they reached the table.

"You might want to close your mouth bro," Emmett whispered into Edwards's ear.

Edward did clearing his throat. "You look…wow."

Bella glanced up at him then looked away shyly. "Thanks,"

"Momma! Lellow, Lellow, and Lellow!" he said pointing at her bathing suit then at his and Edwards.

"Very good Cricket," Bella smiled knowing he was just learning his colors.

"Les go pway!" Dylan said kicking his feet so Edward could put him down.

He reached one hand for Bella and the other one for Edward. The flash went off again and Esme smiled innocently when they looked at her.

Bella unknotted her sarong when they reached the bouncy house and dropped it by the entrance. Edward bit back a groan as he watched her luscious behind bend over as she climbed in. Dylan went in after her and Edward shook his head trying to get dirty thoughts out of his head. This was going to be hard….uh, difficult.


End file.
